


stickie's Kinktober 2019

by side_stickie_note (lost_stickie_note)



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: #stickieallover, Bath Sex, Blood Play, Bondage, Breathplay, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Filming, Frotting, Gangbang, Glory Hole, Gunplay, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Hate Sex, Humiliation, Hybrids, Kinks, Kinktober 2019, Lemon, Lingerie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Office Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Religion Kink, Self-cest, Smut, Spanking, Temperature Play, Tentacle Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampires, Verbal Humiliation, camboy, domestic sex, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-22 14:15:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 21,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20875574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_stickie_note/pseuds/side_stickie_note
Summary: Drabbles for Kinktober 2019, X1-focused. Variety of pairings, hyung line.Mostly PWP (porn without plot).UPDATE: I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED. AFTER A YEAR. OMG. THANK YOU TO ANYONE/EVERYONE WHO HAS READ ANY PART OF THIS, BLESS. [blows kisses]May consider expanding on some drabbles, but no promises. :xSeungseok: Days #1, 4, 10, 11, 15, 17, 22, 23, 26, 29Seunghan: Days #2, 5, 18, 19, 24, 31Yohangyul: Days #3, 8, 12, 16Younhan: Days #6, #27Seungseokhan/Yoseungseok: Days #7Ryeonseung: Days #9, 21, 30Ryeonseungseok: Days #13Yocat: Days #14Yohan-centric (aka gangbang): #20Wooseok: #25Yohangyulwoo: #28





	1. Day 1: Lingerie (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanted to challenge myself and experiment with writing different kinks for Kinktober, so here we are. :) Apologies in advance if anything is awkwardly written or if there are grammar mistakes. The list of prompts that I am using can be found in this [Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote/status/1178845902468988930). I am merely compiling my Twitter thread into one (hopefully) completed work on here.
> 
> And with that, enjoy!
> 
> Just an excuse to write Wooseok in lingerie, welp.

Wooseok breath hitches as Seungyoun stares, nibbling on his lower lip as he rakes his gaze over Wooseok’s almost naked frame. It had been a present for his birthday, and he had almost killed Seungwoo, the lacy panties far too embarrassing for him to have opened the gift box in public, quickly shoving the lid back on and stuffing it under his chair. _To spice it up in the bedroom. _Wooseok could do nothing but glare at the other boy during the rest of their lunch, Seungwoo’s wide smile and all-too-innocent look making him want to lean over the café table and throttle him. But that doesn’t matter now because Seungyoun is _staring_ at him, and Wooseok squirms as the other boy pins him down with just a look, contemplating. He shivers as Seungyoun runs one finger down his side, slipping it under the top band, the silky material over his hip bones. “You bought this?”

He nearly stops breathing as Seungyoun brushes his thumb over the tip of his cock sticking out, the material of the panties not quite doing enough to cover his rapidly growing erection. “No, Seungwoo did. B-birthday.” He gasps as Seungyoun smears the precum over the tip, making him whine and thrust his hips up, needy but only meeting air when Seungyoun removes his hand. His boyfriend repeats the words slowly, and Wooseok feels the sense of dread settling in his stomach. “Seungwoo bought it.” Seungyoun stares down at him, not saying a work, and Wooseok feels the dread intensify, only serving to tighten the spiral of arousal in his groin.

Seungyoun finally lets out a noise of amusement, and Wooseok relaxes somewhat, not even realizing all his muscles had been tensed. “I don’t know whether to thank him or kill him.” His boyfriend pulls him closer, spreading his knees apart so he can get in between, and Wooseok automatically bucks upwards when Seungyoun palms his erection, rubbing down hard, whimpering as the material rubs up against his cock, the friction only making him more aroused. He shivers as Seungyoun kisses his tummy, dipping his tongue into his belly button, making him squirm. “They look pretty on you, princess.” He moans as the other boy traces a trail of sloppy, open-mouthed kisses from his belly button down, his cock twitching with approval. “Maybe we should buy some more for you, princess. Would you like that?” Wooseok doesn’t respond, his hands reaching out to curl his fingers in Seungyoun’s hair, trying to pull the other boy closer instead, Seungyoun’s hand fisting his cock, rubbing him teasingly.

“Does that turn you on, princess? The idea of wearing lingerie in public, nice soft and silky, lacy ones that rub against your cock?” Wooseok groans, tugging sharply in an effort to make the other boy move faster. “P-Please, Seungyoun.” His boyfriend laughs lightly. “So impatient, Wooseok.”

Wooseok whimpers as Seungyoun starts pulling the panties off, the feeling of Seungyoun’s teeth against his skin, the slow and maddening wait as the lacy material slides off, freeing his cock, over his thighs, only halfway down when the low moan is ripped from his throat as he feels Seungyoun engulf his cock in a wet heat, angling his hips upwards to meet his boyfriend’s mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	2. Day 2: Shower/Bath (Seunghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo due to Yohan's injury + I love the bathing scene in 'The Handmaiden'.

“This is ridiculous.” Yohan huffs. “I’m not _that _injured.”

Seungwoo shushes him, and Yohan falls quiet obediently, letting the older boy finish. “Can you tilt forward a little?” He does and feels Seungwoo’s hands on his back, the slippery wetness from the bar of soap sliding over his skin. Seungwoo is thorough, rubbing small circles into his skin, over his shoulders, down his back, fingers brushing his sides. “And I know you aren’t. But I don’t mind.” The warm water feels good after a long day, the tiredness soaking into his bones, and Seungwoo’s fingers feel nice, digging into his sore muscles, the older boy rubbing his shoulders. The douse of hot water makes him tense slightly, Seungwoo rinsing the soap from his back.

The unbidden moan escapes from his lips as Seungwoo nips at his skin, sucking gently to leave a hickey. “Fuck, _Seungwoo_.” He moans into the older boy’s name, the feeling of Seungwoo tracing the tip of his tongue over the spot making his throw his head back and moan. “Is it-“ He reaches back to touch the spot, trying to feel if Seungwoo had left it in a visible place. “No, it’ll be fine.” And Seungwoo turns and tilts his head slightly so that he can kiss Yohan, the feeling of the older boy’s tongue in his mouth, open-mouthed and sloppy, making the arousal pool in his groin. He whimpers when Seungwoo bites at his bottom lip a bit heavily, tongue swiping at the spot. The older boy is still kissing him when Yohan feels Seungwoo’s fingers dragging down his body, and he groans, eyelids fluttering with pleasure as Seungwoo wraps his fingers around his cock. Yohan loves Seungwoo’s fingers, the way they look splayed across his skin, the way they feel curled in his ass.

He squirms as Seungwoo starts to move, the motion making the water in the tub create small waves, the feeling of the older boy’s hand slippery, the soapy slickness making Seungwoo’s hand slide easily along his cock, different from his usual hand jobs. Yohan whimpers into Seungwoo’s mouth as the other boy rubs his thumb over the tip each time he strokes to the top Yohan’s cock, pressing down and rubbing in circles cruelly. And he’s about to complain as Seungwoo pulls away from the kiss, but it comes out a loud cry instead as the older boy brings his other hand around to pinch his nipple, and Yohan squirms, the sharp feeling as Seungwoo plays with the sensitive area, already pert between his fingers, combined with his tightening arousal, making him want relief.

The water sloshes wildly as he moves, some of it slipping over the edge of the tub, the sound of water hitting the floor. Seungwoo’s tongue is wet against his ear, sucking on his earlobe lightly. “Relax puppy, or you’re going to make a mess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	3. Day 3: Phone Sex (Yohangyul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how this came about, lol. Started with wanting sub Hangyul and just took off from there. RIP, but my ABO dreams had to die before this could be born, so haha.

"I know how much you miss me." And Yohan grips the wheel harder, his breathing heavy and uneven, though he’s not sure Hangyul can hear. "Miss me bending you over our kitchen table." Hangyul whimpers into the phone, and Yohan can tell the other boy is stroking himself, panting lightly in the way he does when he gets aroused. "Lifting your leg up on to the table so I can fuck you at that angle you like. You always complain about it at first, but I can tell you like it by the way your hole tightens up around my cock when I first go in." He curses impatiently as he hits another red-light, needing to come to a full stop, wishing he was the type to just speed without a care.

Hangyul is full-on moaning into the phone now. "Now I want you to take off your pants for me and bend over the kitchen table.” Yohan pauses and waits for Hangyul to do as he says, the sound of the other boy shifting around over the phone, loud even on Bluetooth in his car. He swears as he gets the notification of a text from Hangyul, quickly opening the message as he drives, the picture of his boyfriend spreading his ass apart with one hand, the whole thing tilted at an awkward angle. _Fuck. _Yohan curses again, low and reverent, his cock already getting hard, straining against the fabric of his pants. But he continues, hearing the whines from Hangyul echoing in his car, imagining the other boy working himself open with his fingers. Yohan’s voice is demanding, yearning. "I want to hear it. I want to hear you fuck yourself slowly, tease yourself. You can put the first finger in now, Hangyul.”

He hears the sharp intake of breath then renewed soft whines, and Yohan almost fucking loses it. “Yohan, I-I-I’m fingering myself just like you said.” He honks at the car that’s going too slow in front of him, and he briefly considers pulling over to the side of the road just to either calm himself down or jack off. He’s not sure which would be a better option at this point, still over a mile to go until he gets back. The panting sounds of Hangyul over the phone definitely aren’t helping his indecision. “You can put the second finger in now, baby.” He pauses. “And the third. I want you nice and prepped by the time I get there so I can just fuck you the instant I get home. Can you do that for me baby?”

“I- It’s so tight.” Hangyul lets out a loose sob. “H-having a bit of trouble.”

“Shhh, just relax.” Yohan glances anxiously at the time on his dashboard. Eleven thirty. “You can do it, I know you can, baby. Because I fit my cock into your tight pretty little hole all the time.”

“I-I did it.”

“You did, baby?” Yohan sucks in a deep breath. “And now I want you to picture how much better it would be if I was the one fucking you instead of you trying to get yourself off with your fingers. Because I’m going to come back home and make sure you know exactly how much I want you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	4. Day 4: Glory Hole (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg...so I got entirely carried away. This was only supposed to be a short drabble, and then by the time I finished, it was like 2k words. Whooops. ♡ I'm actually really happy with how this one came out - first time writing a glory hole thingy. Please excuse any mistakes, finished this super late. 🙏

Wooseok has heard the rumors about the glory hole in the club bathroom, but he’s never actually seen it, especially with his penchant for avoiding use of public bathrooms. So it is with great apprehension that he finds himself actively looking for this supposed hole, wondering how he could have possibly gotten himself into this position. It’s likely Yohan’s fault, the younger boy bringing it up offhandedly earlier in the night, sparking a conversation about whether Wooseok would ever be interested in partaking so to speak. And he is vehement in his denial, turning his nose up at the thought, the idea of getting on his knees in the grimy bathroom in the back just to get some random cock highly unappealing.

Yohan had turned to him with the brightest eyes. _I think you’d like it Wooseok. _He had demanded to know why, wanting to know the other boy’s reasoning, and Yohan had responded simply. _You want your cock with no strings attached. _Wooseok can’t argue with that logic. His last relationship hadn’t ended all too well, and he hadn’t wanted anything serious afterwards, tasting for the first time what it felt like to be single after four years. What followed was a string of hookups that either ended up with the other boy wanting to actually _date _or the whole arrangement souring over some disagreement.

So sue him, he is curious.

Last two stalls on the left, around the corner behind the row of sinks. Yohan tells him helpfully, and Wooseok thinks about whether or not he wants to know why Yohan knows in the first place. He decides he’d rather not, shelving the tidbit of info in the back of his mind for another day. Wooseok sees why the instant he walks into the bathroom, the two stalls tucked away almost purposefully, and Wooseok wonders whether the whole place was designed that way. He slips into the stall, closing the door behind him and instantly notices all the crude graffitied writing on the wall, most of it in permanent marker, some scratched in with keys.

Oh, how helpful, rules.

Wooseok thinks the whole thing is rather self-explanatory anyway, whatnot, with the hole in the wall of the stall circled multiple times in black, the arrows pointing at it, the words scrawled hastily on the side. _Place mouth here. _There are only three rules.

  1. Wait for the signal, three knocks from the other side. Knock five times back to confirm.
  2. You leave second.
  3. What happens in this stall, stays in this stall.

Easy enough.

He definitely feels silly waiting though, listening for someone, anyone to walk in. There’s really no guarantee that someone will even _want _to make use of the glory hole, he supposes. And standing there while he hears the sound of urinals flushing, the door to the bathroom opening and closing, he’s starting to lose hope. But then he sees the shadow appear on the ground, the clear indication of someone walking towards his stall, and he freezes, not daring to make a sound, the sound of his heartbeat pounding in his chest suddenly a lot louder than before.

The lock clicking in the stall next to him sounds like a gunshot.

It feels like time is stopped, only broken when he hears the sound of three knocks, fairly quiet and tentative. Wooseok intakes a sharp breath of air before raising his hand to the stall wall, his knuckles scraping the metal, cold against his skin. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Wooseok hears the unmistakable sound of a belt, the buckle clinking gently as the boy on the other side lets out a low swear, the sound of rustling, of fabric rubbing against itself. He doesn’t want the sound to send a thrill through him.

But it does. Straight to his cock.

He drops to his knees, grimacing at the feeling of the tiled floor, half horrified at the idea that people probably have accidentally pissed on the floor, and god knows how often the club cleans the bathroom. Wooseok highly suspects it is not often. But he forgets all his reservations as soon as he looks through the hole. All he can see is the other boy’s cock, already half hard, one hand holding it loosely, and Wooseok notes the tattoo on the boy’s wrist, half concealed with his limited vision, though he catches a yellow smiley face. _Interesting choice._

Wooseok waits patiently as the other boy awkwardly feeds his cock through the hole, his jaw already aching to open his mouth and be filled. _Not bad. _It’s certainly not the biggest cock he’s ever sucked off, but it is a decent size, probably about average, nice girth, and the prominent vein running over the top makes him positively _wet_. He doesn’t need to think hard to imagine this particular cock up his ass, perhaps fucking him over his bathroom sink.

“Fuck, so uhhh, I’ve never done this before.” The other boy’s voice is hesitant, embarrassed. “I’m not sure if we’re allowed to talk or anyth-“

Wooseok loves it, the words from the other boy cutting completely off as he takes the cock in his mouth, wasting no time in starting, bobbing his head aggressively back and forth, making sure to slide all the way down to the base, the heady feeling rushing through him as the tip of the other boy’s cock hits the back of his throat, making him gag slightly. “Oh, fu- oh.” And the streak of pride runs through him as he hears the other boy gasp, quiet enough that he can hear him breathing heavily, and when he turns his gaze upwards, he can see the boys fingers, wrapping over the top of the stall, making it shake.

Wooseok knows he gives good head.

And he doesn’t know why he’s so eager to please some goddamn stranger, but the feeling of the other boy’s cock in his mouth is already making his pants feel tight. Wooseok moans and closes his eyes, pacing himself as to not _actually_ choke, his tongue swirling expertly around the shaft, the tip tracing the vein, his teeth lightly scraping as he makes sure to shove the cock in as far as possible each time he goes down. “Fuck, _fuck_.” The other boy swears in an almost caressing tone. “Uhhh, this m-might be a b-big ask.” Wooseok stops when he hears the other boy, clearly struggling to find the right words as well as catch his breath. “C-could I perhaps fuck your mouth?”

Oh. _Oh. _

The cock slips out of his mouth with a wet _plop! _so he can reply, his voice slightly hoarse, and Wooseok is aware that he sounds too needy, too whiny for someone he doesn’t even know. “_Please_.” He pauses before adding on. “Please just use my mouth however you want. I like it rough.” His voice comes out breathier than he expects, the arousal running through his veins, a high he doesn’t expect. The stranger doesn’t respond, cock suddenly withdrawing from the hole, and Wooseok wonders if he’s somehow scared the other boy off, revealing too much all at once.

“Do you like being called a whore?” And Wooseok wonders where all the embarrassment has gone, the other boy’s tone suddenly low and sultry and hard. “I bet you like being called a whore.” A pause. “I bet you get off on it because otherwise why else would you be on your knees in a bathroom sucking off a stranger and telling him you like it _rough_.”

“I-“ Wooseok clears his throat, finding that it is dry.

“Open your mouth for me, my little whore.” Wooseok follows the instructions obediently, bringing his mouth closer to the opening, whimpering when the other boy shoves his cock in rather abruptly and all the way, and this time he gags more than before, feeling the drool slip out of the corner of mouth, over his chin. He squeezes his eyes shut tightly, listening to the other boy talk, his voice rather soothing though the words are not. “You just like having cock in your mouth, don’t you? It doesn’t even matter whose cock it is. You just like having your pretty little mouth filled up nice and full.” Wooseok mewls as the other boy picks up the pace, the half-choked sounds in the back of his throat the only noises he’s able to make with the cock in his mouth, tears stinging his eyes as he concentrates on breathing through his nose as the other boy strokes into his mouth. Wooseok doesn’t even really register anything else the boy says, just knowing that it’s all bad, all degrading, and all really _good_ at the same time.

Good because he already wants to come, the pressure in his pants making it uncomfortable to kneel, his hand too uncoordinated to find the zipper of his jeans to free his cock, instead choosing to grind his palm against the bulge in his pants for any friction at all.

Wooseok hears the sound of the door to the bathroom opening in his half-aware haze, the sound of two people walking in, their conversation low and murmured. And he is on the brink of panicking, knowing that the sound of their sex is not nearly quiet enough to go unnoticed. “You like that? Does my little whore like that everyone can hear him being fucked?” The voices stop, the silence doing little to cover up the fact that the people who walked in are eavesdropping. And Wooseok is torn, torn between wanting to stop out of whatever shred of self-respect he has left and knowing that the embarrassment is actually turning him on more, his release so close he can feel it. “The more people the better, isn’t it? You’re such a whore, I bet you wouldn’t even mind everyone knowing that I’m not just fucking your mouth but bending you over and fucking your nice little hole instead.” The other boy starts thrusting into his mouth faster as he talks, spiraling into a frenzied pace. And someone in the background laughs, Wooseok clearly hearing the word _whore _being called out from the other side of the bathroom.

He almost chokes when he finishes, hard and fast in his pants, a strangled cry arising in the back of his throat as the other boy keeps fucking into his mouth, a few extra strokes as his orgasm trembles through him. And Wooseok hears the other boy swear, loud and hard, and the cock is suddenly gone from his mouth. Two seconds later, and he’s covered in the other boy’s release, the slick wetness over his cheeks, his nose, and his tongue darts out of the corner of his mouth to taste the other boy.

Sweet.

Wooseok waits for the other boy to leave, the sounds of the other boy’s pants being pulled up, squirming as he waits, the feeling in his pants not exactly the most pleasant. _Should have been more prepared for that. _And he’s relieved when he hears the lock being drawn back, anxious to get back to Yohan and leave the club, already feeling the regret seeping in, the overwhelming urge to shower crawling over his skin. But the other boy stops, and before Wooseok can tell him to goddamn hurry up, a slip of paper is being slid underneath the stall.

“I, uhh, know we’re not supposed to talk about this outside of here. And I don’t know you at all, but-“ The boy sounds sheepish and awkward, and Wooseok kicks himself for thinking it is even the slightest bit endearing. “-that was probably the best blowjob I’ve had.” A pause. “Like ever.” Another pause. “So, uh, I don’t know, you’re probably not even interested, but if you are…” The voice trails off into a softer tone, quieter. “That’s my number.”

Yohan stares at him in disbelief as he comes back, grimacing, relaying the entire encounter to the younger boy on their way back home. “Really, Wooseok? Only you could try a glory hole for the first time and somehow get some guy’s number out of it. What the fuck? Do you give like magical blowjobs or something?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	5. Day 5: Temperature Play (Seunghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof, one of my favorite kinks. A little sad that I didn't have time to expand this, but yeah, would love to see this in longer form. T.T

Seungwoo stares down at the other boy, lying across his lap, who’s trying not to squirm, unsuccessful at keeping himself perfectly still as Seungwoo traces a path over his skin. Yohan’s hips buck upwards erratically as he continues, his other hand over the other boy’s hip, the edge of his palm keeping Yohan from moving too much, his fingers splayed over the younger boy’s cock. Yohan whines as he moves, attempting to grind his erection into Seungwoo’s hand, searching for purchase. “S-Seungwoo.” He hums at the small mewls coming out of Yohan’s mouth, only running the ice cube back in a loop, circling the younger boy’s nipple, the cold making it perk up quickly. Seungwoo lightly goes back and forth over the area until Yohan is a whimpering mess beneath his fingers, skin flushed pink.

The younger boy just stares up at him with wide open eyes as he deftly rolls Yohan’s hardened nipple between his fingers, not really having much of a reaction until Seungwoo tugs, pinching hard, making Yohan cry out. The ice cube is melting rapidly, and the water slicks Yohan’s chest, making tracks down to his stomach as the younger boy breaths heavily. “Oh, puppy.” He grabs another piece of ice, slipping it into Yohan’s belly button, delighted watching the younger boy’s abdominal muscles tense, pressing down against Yohan’s skin with his fingers. “Be good and try not to move.”

Yohan whimpers, only succeeding for a few moments before he starts to squirm, half melted ice spilling across his stomach. “Puppy, do you want to get plugged up?” The younger boy only nods in response, mouth half-open, tongue hanging out in a pant, and Seungwoo feels his cock harden seeing Yohan’s cheeks tainted pink, the same color as the boy’s lower lip, plump and biteable. Yohan waits patiently as he spreads a bit of lube over his fingers, mewls arising as Seungwoo starts working him open, the younger boy clenching down as he presses in. It isn’t long before Yohan is a writhing mess, not helped by Seungwoo palming the younger boy’s cock with his other hand. “Okay baby, I’m going to put it in now.”

Yohan’s eyes widen as he rubs around the younger boy’s hole, the coldness making the younger boy tense up, and Seungwoo shushes him, slipping the tips of his fingers in first before sliding the ice in. The instant it happens Yohan cries out, his thighs starting to shake. And Seungwoo lets the younger boy suck on his fingers to keep him quiet, keeping Yohan occupied as he slides a second piece in. Then comes the plug. It’s not very large, unassuming looking, a silver metallic sheen. But it’s cold to the touch still, having been soaked in the bucket of ice on his nightstand. Seungwoo spreads a bit more lube on for good measure, and Yohan whimpers as it goes in, the stretch more than his fingers. The ice he had put in is already starting to melt, the wetness coming out of Yohan’s hole, and Seungwoo makes a clicking noise. “Oh puppy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	6. Day 6: Spanking (Younhan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is actually part of a longer smut that I am writing for them. I was just lazy for today and decided to re-purpose some writing. Originally was aiming to do dacryphilia for today, but T.T would have taken me too long. Don't know when this fic will be released, sometime in the future, I guess.
> 
> Haha, and maybe someone told me their ship name is possibly Seungyoh (?), but I have decided to go with Younhan for the rest of my writing because I like the sound of it~~

Seungyoun whimpers as Yohan rubs the spot on his ass, keeping it as highly arched in the air as possible, his face pressed into the pillows of the younger boy’s bed to muffle the noise. Yohan’s room is always cold, the younger boy always running the air conditioning at nights, complaining that he would get too hot under his covers while sleeping otherwise, and Seungyoun hisses as the cold air from the AC hits his skin, already sensitive. Yohan’s fingers rubbing, kneading his flesh only makes it sting more, making him clench instinctively, the action eliciting a low throaty laugh from Yohan, murmuring to him. “Feels bad, doesn’t it?”

“Yes.” He lifts his head up a bit to respond, knowing that’s what Yohan wants him to do, his voice quiet and muted.

“What did you say?” Seungyoun cries out as the younger boy pinches the sensitive skin between his fingers cruelly. “I couldn’t hear you. Speak louder, hyung.”

“Yes.” He whines, thighs already starting to tremble, his ass probably already pink and rapidly turning red.

“Well, it’s supposed to feel bad, isn’t it?” Yohan murmurs. “Or else it wouldn’t be a punishment, now would it?”

The younger boy brings his hand down again, the sound loud even over the AC, and he winces. And then a pause. “You didn’t count, Seungyoun. Don’t tell me you forgot to count.” He had. “It doesn’t seem like you’re that sorry for acting like such a slut on stage.” Yohan laughs. “I’m beginning to wonder if you just get off on it.”

Another spank, harder over his ass.

Seungyoun doesn’t forget this time.

“Seven.” He’s not proud of the fact that his voice comes out wobbly, not even halfway to finishing his punishment yet. But it’s been a long time since he’s been spanked like this, a long time since Yohan has made him lie down across his spread open thighs, cock already hard, squirming underneath his hands. His pants are only half pulled down in the back to expose his ass, and Seungyoun wishes that Yohan would be kind enough to consider pulling them off completely, his belt buckle digging in awkwardly into his stomach, pinching.

He asks.

The younger boy just laughs in return.

Eight.

“I bet you wished that button had come off.” Seungyoun feels the younger boy’s fingers pressing against his hole, making him whine in anticipation. “Not like it would have made a difference anyway. You were already pretty exposed.”

Nine.

“Maybe next time, you should ask whether you can leave the whole thing open like the slut you are.”

Ten.

“Or _maybe_,” Seungyoun moans when he feels Yohan’s hot breath against his ear, the younger boy’s voice lowered to a dangerous whisper. “you should have asked me before acting like some horny little slut who doesn’t have a loving boyfriend waiting to bang him at home.” Yohan pauses. “I don’t think that’s asking too much.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	7. Day 7: Overstimulation (Seungseokhan/Yoseungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, curses. Didn't _exactly_ come out the way I wanted, but hey, at least I finished, lol. T.T Bright side always. Sorry this is a fucking mess, welp. Also, I had no clue what the ship name for them is, but just to be clear, it's Yohan-Seungyoun-Wooseok, haha. Didn't even edit this, lol. Sorry in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> ...might skip tomorrow and come back to it. ^^;; stickie is: tired.

His puppy and kitten.

They’re both needy, attention-seeking, albeit in entirely different ways. Yohan is sweet, unbearably so, and entirely okay just taking whatever Seungyoun gives him, accepting it all in his complacent way. And it makes Seungyoun guilty when it happens, the younger boy staring at him with wide puppy-dog eyes, and Seungyoun can almost imagine a dejected tail wag. He always feels like he should be giving more. Wooseok, on the other hand, isn’t shy about wanting more, certainly letting him know if he’s not doing enough. And Seungyoun can’t do anything except accept it sometimes, Wooseok’s icy glares and defiant pouts a clear indication of his displeasure. Sometimes it’s hard to placate the two of them, especially at the same time, and one day, Seungyoun snaps.

“Why don’t you two just fuck yourselves?”

They always start off hesitant, fumbling around to follow the one rule they’re supposed to, _no touching_, and Seungyoun lazily strokes himself as they kiss, a bit sloppy as Yohan tries to use more tongue while Wooseok nips at his lower lip. It isn’t long before both of them are whining and aroused, still obedient enough to stay seated, their legs underneath them, Yohan preferring to sit on his hands, Wooseok holding them clasped behind his back. It’s the thought of what comes next that they’re both anticipating though Seungyoun has threatened to leave the room before, letting the two of them stay untouched for hours. He never has the heart to do it.

“Ready?”

Yohan nods eagerly, and Seungyoun ruffles the younger boy’s hair, planting a kiss on his forehead. “Good pup.” Wooseok watches, eyes narrowed, as he slips the cock ring over Yohan, making sure it fits snugly, the light purple encircling the younger boy’s cock at its base, already half hard. “Already leaking, puppy?” Seungyoun smears the precum over the tip of Yohan’s cock with his thumb, digging his nail into the slit slightly, making the younger boy whine. And Yohan groans as he brings his thumb up to Wooseok’s face, smearing the wetness on to the other boy’s cheek. “Now kitten’s turn.” The second ring is a struggle to get on, Wooseok already fully hard from watching him with Yohan, and Seungyoun curses lightly under his breath. “Always so difficult kitten.”

The two of them wait patiently as he settles himself in the chair a few feet from the bed, spreading his legs out comfortably, hand grasping his cock. He doesn’t miss Wooseok’s subtle glances downward as he starts slowly moving his hand back and forth, his erection rapidly forming as he stares at the two of them, naked on his bed, the only pop of color being the bright hot pink encircling Yohan’s cock, Wooseok deferring to a dark matte black for his pick. He lets himself get fully hard before he reaches for the remotes, the low buzzing sound filling the quiet in the room.

He discovers that he likes to watch.

Yohan always falls apart first, never able to handle it for long, the low moans escaping his mouth as he’s pleasured, trying desperately to stay still as his cock ring vibrates. And Seungyoun enjoys seeing the younger boy attempt to stay in position while still moving his hips, his thighs beautifully quivering as he tries to jerk forward, knowing his cock will only meet with air and nothing that will provide any friction. Wooseok stays impassive for far longer, the only hint that he is getting closer to the edge are small tiny mewls, sometimes lost over the sound of Yohan’s moans, and his little open-mouthed pants, chest heaving and cheeks flushed, eyes blinking rapidly. The ache in his groin increases as he plays with his cock, watching the two of them sitting, unable to do anything, Wooseok’s nails digging into his palms, Yohan’s thighs squirming on top of his hands.

And Seungyoun can always tell when Wooseok is about to come, his head tilting back, his eyes squeezed shut, biting his lower lip to not make a sound, his back arching into a pretty curve. The older boy finishes before Yohan. Whereas Wooseok expands, Yohan collapses, the younger boy finishing with a shudder, shoulders hunched in, a low groan ripped from the back of his throat. Wooseok turns to look at him first as he approaches, eyes flicking back and forth between his face and his hand wrapped around his cock. The other boy is already blinking back tears, the vibrating cock ring still going even after Wooseok finishes, and Seungyoun strokes Wooseok’s cheek lovingly. “Kitten, how do you feel?” Wooseok cries out when he rubs lightly over the other boy’s tip, still overly sensitive from his dry orgasm. “If you both are good today, I won’t make you wait too long.”

Wooseok’s eyelashes flutter, and Seungyoun’s chest tightens as the other boy looks upwards at him, his voice tiny and soft. “T-thank you.”

Yohan’s eyes are glassy and unfocused when he goes to nuzzle his cheek with his nose, the younger boy the one who takes the longest to recover afterwards. “Puppy?” Yohan finally responds, his voice scratchy and dry, noise barely audible from his lips. “Yes?”

“Are you okay?” The younger boy nods at him, and Seungyoun kisses his cheek, making Yohan’s face brighten instantly. “Okay, then. Can you two get up for me?”

Seungyoun waits patiently as the two of them do, moving slowly. “On your hands and knees, facing the wall.” He digs through the bottom drawer of the dresser for lube, grabbing the toy as he does. Yohan whines when he smears the lube over his hole, and Seungyoun spreads some lube over his fingers too for good measure, slipping the first finger on both hands in easily. Wooseok immediately starts trying to push his hips back, whining as Seungyoun doesn’t move at first. It doesn’t take long before the two of them are unintelligible again, Seungyoun working them open slowly, adding in a second finger, and then a third, the lube messily coating their holes, smearing their inner thighs.

“Puppy, kitten, I’m going to put it in now.”

Yohan hisses when he slides the dildo in, Seungyoun nudging at the younger boy’s hole for a few moments, slowly pushing it in, rubbing Yohan’s back in little circles as he does. Wooseok is easier, more pliant, eagerly pushing back on the other end, whimpering as it goes in. Seungyoun feels the arousal shoot through him as he watches the two of them struggle to move, each time one of them weakly tries to push back on their end of the dildo causing the other to whine. Wooseok’s thighs are already shaking, the smaller boy struggling to stay upright, the combination of being filled with the ring still clamping down tightly over his cock starting to become too much. Yohan is faring slightly better, his face pressed into Seungyoun’s pillows to stifle his moans, each time his hips snap back, making Wooseok whimper.

Seungyoun lets out a low guttural groan, watching the two of them writhing against each other from half from pleasure, half from exhaustion. “Oh puppy, kitten, the faster you two finish fucking each other, the faster I’ll come play with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	8. Day 8: Frotting (Yohangyul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, remember me? Yeah, I had the great idea to try and catch up on all the days instead of just being a normal human being and skipping. -chokes- Yeah. Enjoy.
> 
> This is softer than I expected. That is all. I am feeling bottom!Hangyul lately, ooof.

“That’s it, baby, keep going.”

Hangyul whimpers as Yohan encourages him, running his hands through Hangyul’s hair, the soothing feeling of the other boy’s fingers on his scalp, lightly tugging as he does, curling his fingers. His boyfriend’s other hand is on his waist, fingers splayed over his hip, drumming a rhythm into his skin, matching his needy motion. And Hangyul buries his face into the crook of Yohan’s neck as he continues, nuzzling into the spot right about the other boy’s collarbones, breathing in deeply to get a whiff of Yohan’s body wash. _Oh. _He moans, the muffled sound against Yohan’s skin, as the upwards motion gives him particular pleasure, the shooting arousal to his cock. And Hangyul can feel his cock, pressed up against Yohan’s erection on one side, the soft feeling of the other boy’s inner thigh on the other.

Yohan tightens his hips, and it makes Hangyul mewl, feeling the ripple of his boyfriend’s thigh muscles, thick and tight pressing up against the underside of his cock as he desperately rubs against the older boy, searching for more friction. “You’re doing such a good job, baby.” Yohan moves his hips again, grinding hard into Hangyul’s body, and he swears he sees stars, keeping his eyes closed as his boyfriend takes over, stimulating his cock, the dragged out pressure on his erection making him let out little pants of appreciation. Hangyul whines when Yohan stops, eyes opening to plead with the other boy, and Yohan looks at him pensively.

“Baby, if you want to get off, you’re going to have to put in a bit more effort than that.”

He blushes at the chiding tone, feeling his cheeks heat up with embarrassment, knowing that Yohan is right. His boyfriend hums as he starts rubbing his cock up against Yohan’s body again, building up a rhythm again. Yohan collapses in closer to him, and the sensitivity of his tip each time he presses up against Yohan makes him whimper. Hangyul can feel the pressure, almost an uncomfortable amount now, the slight wetness as he rubs, the precum leaking from his cock smearing over Yohan’s skin. He cries out as he comes, biting down on Yohan’s shoulder to keep quiet, his orgasm shuddering through him as Yohan holds him close.

Hangyul whimpers as he feels Yohan’s fingers probing up against his hole, his boyfriend’s fingers slicked with his own cum. “Baby?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	9. Day 9: Tentacles (Ryeonseung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omfg, I spent too long on this. I also love it so DAMN MUCH. That I might actually expand this one. A lot of different options for universe building. Ho hum. Please-- Love bottom!Seungyoun as much as I do. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

“You don’t have to do this, you know.” Seungwoo stares at him, biting his lower lip, clearly indecisive. “It’s not the most normal thing for your…species.”

Seungyoun is not as hesitant, his voice firm. “I want to.”

“You sure?”

He rolls his eyes. “I’m not going to change my mind if you ask another ten times, Seungwoo. So yes, for the last time, I’m sure.” Seungyoun gasps when Seungwoo transforms, still a bit of a shock even after all this time, the other boy’s skin changing to a pale iridescent purple, smooth and wet looking, and Seungwoo blinks rapidly, always uncomfortable while transitioning, his real form not loving the dry air, preferring a body of water instead. Seungwoo’s voice comes out raspy. “Are you sure, Seungyoun?”

“I said yes, Christ.”

There are more tentacles than he remembers.

Or maybe he’s only just now noticing after agreeing to let Seungwoo fuck him with them.

Seungyoun feels a thrill run down his spine as Seungwoo curls around his wrists, locking the two of them tightly together above his head against the wall, the slick wetness of Seungwoo’s skin sliding over him as the other boy presses against him. He closes his eyes as Seungwoo kisses him, and Seungyoun doesn’t think much of it, the tentacle playing with his tongue playfully, entirely too similar to kissing human Seungwoo. That is until Seungwoo begins mouth fucking him. He whimpers as the other boy starts thrusting the tentacle into his mouth, feeling Seungwoo fill him like he would have with his cock, and Seungyoun sucks as best as he can, hearing Seungwoo groan with arousal as he does. The tentacle is slick with a wetness he can’t pinpoint, not entirely unpleasant, but it does force Seungyoun to continuously swallow, feeling a stickiness against the roof of his mouth.

“Fuck.” Seungwoo pulls away, and Seungyoun whines at the loss, opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend. “What? Why did you stop?”

Seungwoo’s pupils are dark and as wide as saucers, and Seungyoun can barely see the rim of brown at the edges. “Y-you’re arousing me too much.”

“I’m arousing you too much?” Seungyoun laughs, his voice teasing. “Isn’t that the point?”

“No, you don’t-“ Seungwoo struggles to find the right phrasing. “Seungyoun…” He starts slowly. “When I’m…in this form and get aroused, I secrete.”

“Yeah?” Seungyoun raises an eyebrow. “I got that. Whatever it was, in my mouth, it’s fine. Didn’t bother me.” He tries to lean forward to kiss his boyfriend again, but Seungwoo tilts his head and avoids it.

“I-it’s not that simple.” Seungwoo looks at him earnestly, eyes pleading. “I- Seungyoun..” The other boy pauses, changing what he’s about to say. “Are you sure you want to continue?”

“Of course I want to continue.” Seungyoun pouts. “I want my boyfriend to fuck the living daylights out of me.” He adds on. “No matter what form you’re in, Seungwoo.”

Seungwoo hesitates before continuing, giving him a slight nod. “Okay, fine…but Seungyoun, it’s an aphrodisiac.” He pauses. “And it should be hitting you right about now or so.”

“I don’t-“ And then Seungyoun feels it, the sharp arousal running through his body, slamming into him like pure ice water injected into his veins, and it’s so acutely intense that it’s almost painful, like the feeling he gets when he dry orgasms, only magnified a few times. Or ten. Seungyoun doesn’t even realize it until he tries to focus on Seungwoo that he’s unwittingly started to cry, the tears blurring his vision, and in his haze, he vaguely registers that Seungwoo is swearing, the stream of profanities leaving his boyfriend’s mouth seemingly without end. “P-please, Seungwoo.”

And Seungwoo is whispering small comforts into his ear, trying to keep a calm tone, a hint of panic hidden in his voice. “Shhh, Seungyoun, it’s going to be alright.” He feels a trail of slick wetness probing up against his hole, rubbing and lubing in a small circle. “It’s going to be alright.” And Seungyoun nearly bites his tongue as another wave of arousal hits him, his thighs starting to tremble, his legs feeling weak, the only thing keeping him upright being Seungwoo pinning his wrists against the wall. “Shhh, Seungyoun.”

This time he does realize he’s sobbing, the relief filling his chest as Seungwoo’s first tentacle finally pushes into him, wet and thick and warm, taking the edge off the pain of his arousal. And Seungwoo is nuzzling into his neck, pressing kisses into his skin as he fucks him, making small mewls of arousal, clearly enjoying being inside of him. Seungyoun had expected it to hurt, but all he feels is pure bliss as Seungwoo thrusts into him, not bothering to continue making the effort to stand, trusting Seungwoo to take care of everything. He can feel the wetness from Seungwoo’s tentacles between his legs, all over his thighs, the other boy secreting more and more as he buries himself in Seungyoun’s ass. And Seungwoo is carrying him now, the slippery feeling of tentacles underneath his thighs, his wrists free. He whimpers as Seungwoo fucks him, the satisfactory feeling of being filled making him want to cry with pleasure. But suddenly it comes again. Seungyoun lets out a strangled cry, the _need_ feeling like it’s burning him from inside out, and he claws at Seungwoo’s back frantically, wordlessly asking for more.

The second tentacle makes him feel the stretch, and Seungyoun falls forward completely, struggling to wrap his arms around Seungwoo’s neck, his boyfriend laughing lightly into his ear as the one word falls from his lips. _Please, please, please, please. _“And you thought you were a whimpering mess when I fucked you before.” Seungwoo groans into his ear, low and possessive. “Let me show you what that really means, Seungyoun, my dear sweet human.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	10. Day 10: Gunplay (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can't spell gunplay without Seungyoun.

Seungyoun stares down at it, shiny and black in the box.

“You don’t like it?” Wooseok asks nervously, his boyfriend sitting on their bed, cross-legged.

It’s beautiful and intricate, all the detailing done exactly how he would have imagined it, and Seungyoun runs his thumb over all the little ridges and dips, feeling the cold metal beneath his hands. It’s not especially big, about ten inches in length, but it feels like a lot. He’s surprised at how detailed it is, and Seungyoun wonders when Wooseok might have surreptitiously taken a picture. It was probably while Seungyoun was sleeping, one of the hot nights in which he slept topless since he can’t recall Wooseok doing it. It’s almost the exact same size too as the one inked into his skin, and Seungyoun has the urge to hold it up to his body just to compare and marvel at the accuracy. His index finger itches to pull the trigger, and Seungyoun finally responds, breathy with anticipation. “I do like it. How did you even pull this off?”

Wooseok smiles at him, a pleased expression on his face. “I asked Seungwoo. He helped me figure out the design and 3D print it.” His boyfriend pauses, continuing shyly. “It took a long time, but I thought it would make a nice gift. Happy birthday, Seungyoun.”

He lifts the gun out of the box, feeling the weight of it in his hands. “What is this even made of, Wooseok?”

“Metal, I think. Seungwoo said it was some type of mix. He got it specially ordered when I told him what I wanted.”

“Hmmm, what you wanted, Wooseok?”

His boyfriend’s eyes widen as he brings the gun up to his mouth, the tip of the barrel nudging at Wooseok’s lips. Seungyoun smiles as he sees the flush beginning to form, crawling up the smaller boy’s neck, his cheeks already tinted pink. Wooseok opens his mouth obediently, and Seungyoun slides it in slowly, breathing heavily as the smaller boy doesn’t break eye contact, gaze expectant. The barrel inches in, and Seungyoun feels the rush of arousal run through him as he watches Wooseok’s pretty pink lips part, hugging the metal, the color a stark contrast to the black. And his boyfriend swallows as he takes the gun in, Seungyoun closing his eyes briefly upon seeing Wooseok’s throat working. He keeps pushing until he can’t anymore, all the way to the barrel’s base, and it isn’t until then that Wooseok makes a sound, a helpless whimper, eyes blinking rapidly, begging Seungyoun to do more.

He brings his face closer to Wooseok’s leaning down to brush a whisper into his boyfriend’s ear, tracing his lips lightly across the other boy’s cheek as he does, keeping the hand holding the gun steady. Wooseok lets out a throaty moan as he utters the word, voice silky smooth, a slight edge to the end for emphasis.

“Bang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	11. Day 11: Domestic (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooof, Wooseok, just Wooseok. All I was thinking about was Wooseok while writing this.

Seungyoun loves it.

The apron was a good idea, the dark blue a nice shade, two pockets near the waist, another singular pocket at the chest, the little bird decal making a nice touch. It’s tied off with the color brown, looping in the back, encircling Wooseok’s tiny waist, kept up by the part around the smaller boy’s neck. “Hi, honey. Welcome home.”

He can already feel his pants tightening around his cock, his erection forming rapidly. “Hi Wooseok. What are you doing?”

“Cooking, duh.” Wooseok grins at him, pointing at the pan filled with sautéed vegetables, still warm by the looks of it, the light above the stove still on.

“Yeah, no fuck you’re cooking.” Seungyoun narrows his eyes as Wooseok gives him a cheeky look back, eyes widened with innocence. “Come here.”

Wooseok pouts at him. “Why don’t you come get me?”

Seungyoun growls, striding over to the shorter boy who’s leaning against the sink, and Wooseok lets himself be pulled forward as Seungyoun grabs his hand. “And pray do tell me why you’re not wearing any clothes.” His hand drifts downwards, sliding along Wooseok’s back all the way down to the smaller boy’s ass, lightly giving it a squeeze before having his other hand join in kneading Wooseok’s ass cheeks with his hands. The other boy’s voice comes out breathy, Wooseok’s lips pressed into the crevice right above where his tie is circling his neck, Wooseok’s breath hot against his skin. “Maybe I wanted to surprise my hubby.”

“Oh?” Seungyoun dips a finger between Wooseok’s cheeks questioningly, a sharp intake of breath escaping his lips as he feels the wetness, the tips of his fingers running over the other boy’s puckered hole. “You got yourself all ready for me?” He takes a step back, giving Wooseok a surprised look, the other boy nodding at him mutely.

_Oh._

“Hands on the table, Wooseok.” He gives the command, voice hoarse, his hand already fumbling at his belt, quickly trying to undo it, his slipping off the buckle, the sound of his pants’ zipper being pulled down. “And bend over our kitchen table for me.” Wooseok moans as Seungyoun sinks into him, his hands clutching at his husband’s waist as he fucks the smaller boy roughly, stroking into Wooseok so that the smaller boy’s hips are pressed up tightly against the edge of the table, sure to leave marks for tomorrow. “Fuck, Wooseok.”

His husband only whimpers in response, and Seungyoun spreads Wooseok open widely, lifting Wooseok’s leg to rest on the table, forcing the shorter boy on to his tiptoes, body splayed over their table. Seungyoun grunts as he angles his hips, feeling the smaller boy clenching around his cock, taking him in easily. “Did you fuck yourself before I came home? Or have you been keeping in a butt plug all day to make sure your hole is nice and easy to fuck for me?”

Wooseok moans, his fingertips grabbing at the surface of the table, finding nothing to grab on to as Seungyoun thrusts into him, his husband’s small frame already shaking with the effort of keeping himself up.

“Thank the Lord I married you, Wooseok.”

Seungyoun can’t quite bring himself to complain about their dinner being cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	12. Day 12: Nipple Play (Yohangyul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be longer, but I ran out of steam. 🙏😭 Forgive me.

Yohan watches as Hangyul’s face scrunches up, his mouth gaping open in a silent scream, the other boy’s cheeks flushed, the sweat starting to bead on his forehead. He counts five beats in his head before letting go, and Hangyul collapses back on to the bed, his beautifully arched back falling apart, opening his eyes to look up at Yohan, glassy and unfocused. He watches as Hangyul breathes heavily, his chest moving up and down quickly, and he waits until the other boy’s breathing slows down.

“When did you get these?”

Hangyul is breathless. “When you were away.”

“No shit.”

It was his first night back from his trip overseas, and Yohan had been glad to eat dinner as a group again, the happy feeling of being around his groupmates uplifting his mood. It hadn’t taken him long to notice, his eyes grazing over the other boy’s chest across the table, the white shirt doing little to hide it, the fabric stretched tight across Hangyul’s chest as the other boy leaned over the table. Fucking slut. He had spent the rest of the night in absolute agony, vibrating with a nervous energy, his leg not able to keep still, trying to ward off his hard-on.

Yohan unbuttons Hangyul’s shirt slowly, taking his time, watching as Hangyul’s chest starts moving more rapidly the closer he gets to the bottom. And finally, he’s staring at the other boy’s bare chest, staring at the metallic sheen of the metal piercing. Two, to be exact. His fingers reach out to brush over Hangyul’s nipple, and the other boy whines, arching to meet his touch. Yohan twists gently this time, but even with that, Hangyul starts panting harshly. “I know you like having your nipples played with, but I didn’t know you wanted piercings.”

“I got them for you.”

Hangyul’s hopeful tone goes straight to his cock, and Yohan groans as he dips his head down, tongue swiping over the sensitive abused nipple, Hangyul squirming with pleasure beneath him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	13. Day 13: Threesome (Ryeonseungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cheated because this is actually part of a longer piece. RIP. Yeah, it'll get done eventually. -cheers- Kinda wanted to pick gangbang but didn't have the energy to scrape together something entirely new. -sobs-

Wooseok feels the white-hot arousal curl in his stomach as Seungyoun looks at him, his knees already starting to ache from being on all fours for too long, and he hisses as he feels the coldness up against his hole, the wetness of lube being smeared on him. The hands are rough against his hips, and he whimpers as the other boy squeezes around his waist, pulling his body backwards slightly to reposition him. And all while Seungyoun doesn't say a word, just watches, an unreadable expression on his face, standing over him at the foot of the bed, one hand wrapped languidly around his cock. He gasps as he feels the finger against his hole, slipping in slightly, and he automatically tenses, his body coiled tightly. And he can feel himself relaxing as the other boy rubs in circles, his ass arching upwards with need. Seungyoun nods, and Wooseok feels a flash of pain as the hand is brought down on his ass, the smack making a resounding sound in the room, the other boy rubbing over the area apologetically.

Seungyoun's eyes narrow. "Don't. He deserves it, the filthy whore."

Wooseok gasps as his boyfriend comes closer, the other boy's hand under his chin, tilting his head upwards to meet his gaze. "Aren't you?" Seungyoun shoves the fingers into his mouth rather unexpectedly, and Wooseok whimpers, knowing he is probably making a mess, the unable to do anything as his boyfriend starts pumping his fingers in and out. "Such a fucking messy whore." The lilting tone in Seungyoun's voice makes him whine, the promise of things to come. "Who just wants to be fucked in both his holes."

Wooseok whines as he sucks, eyes rolling back in pleasure, feeling the other boy curling upwards in his ass. “Mmm, you like that Wooseok? Getting fingered in front of your boyfriend?” Seungyoun reaches further into his mouth with his fingers, making him half-gag. “So shameless. Should we tell Seungwoo why he’s here?” His eyes snap open to look upwards at Seungyoun, whimpering as his boyfriend takes his fingers out, wiping the bit of drool from the corner of his mouth with his thumb. “Come on, baby. Tell Seungwoo why he’s here with us.”

His voice doesn’t come out quite right the first time he tries to speak. Wooseok tries again as Seungyoun stares at him, an eyebrow raised questioning. “B-because I wanted it.”

“Yes? And?” Seungyoun gives Seungwoo another nod, and Wooseok gasps as Seungwoo slips in a second finger, tight and warm inside him, slowly sliding them in, the feeling making him tense up, the arousal curling in his groin as Seungwoo reaches in deep, deeper than Seungyoun usually does.

“And because I’m a-“ Wooseok licks his lips nervously before responding. “-whore.”

“Good little whore.” Seungyoun caresses his cheek lovingly. “How do Seungwoo’s fingers feel inside your ass, Wooseok? Good?”

He nods eagerly, and Wooseok hears Seungwoo laughing from behind him, his fingers quickening their pace somewhat, and Wooseok pants when the older boy scissors them open inside of him, the sudden stretch making him keen. “Really?” Seungyoun’s eyes narrow at him, a wicked gleam to his gaze. “Does it feel better when I do it or when Seungwoo does?”

Wooseok panics, unsure. “Y-you.”

“I see.” Seungyoun cups his cheek. “Are you sure you’re not lying? Just to make your boyfriend happy?” Wooseok moans as Seungyoun plants a quick open-mouthed kiss against his lips, the other boy’s tongue quickly darting into his mouth, Seungyoun giving his tongue a light suck. “I’d rather you didn’t lie to me, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	14. Day 14: Humiliation (Yocat)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repurposed some writing that will never see the light of day otherwise, which is why this is longer than my usual ones. :) Ooof, I didn't even realize that this was my first Yocat until I went to post. Side note: Humiliation is one of my fave kinks, enjoy!

Wooseok clutches at the sheets, balling the thin material up in his hands as he pushes his face deeper into the pillow in an attempt to stifle his long, drawn-out, embarrassingly high-pitched moans, ones that he never thought he’d be making at this time of day, the bright afternoon sunlight streaming through the windows of the hotel room. He gasps as the pleasure runs down his spine again, making his muscles tighten and his asshole clench tightly in anticipation, feeling the wetness of the other boy’s tongue teasingly against his opening, tracing lazy circles, as Yohan’s hands dig into his hips, thumbs pressed tightly into his skin, spreading his ass apart. The pitiful whines escape his lips as Yohan lightly runs his tongue against him again, turning into heavy pants of desperation as the other boy applies more pressure, and into a wanton beg as he feels Yohan’s tongue dip into him, the smallest taste making him ache for more.

“Hyung, you couldn’t even wait until we got home?” Wooseok moans when he feels the other boy’s thumb. “You just had to be a tease in public?” He feels Yohan’s lips on his neck, his hot breath against his ear. “Needing to be fucked so much that you wanted me to take you to a hotel in the middle of the day?” And he can feel the other boy’s cock against him, in between his legs, rubbing up against him, and Wooseok wants to scream, just wants Yohan to _put it in and fuck me already._

“No, I mean, yes. Please, just please do _something_.” And he cries out in anticipation as he feels Yohan press his tongue up against him again, hot and wet, making him push backwards involuntarily, seeking more contact. The cry turns into indignancy as the other boy stops suddenly. “So eager to be fucked. Is this what you were thinking about when we were having lunch at the café? Were you thinking about me fucking you until you’re too sore to practice the next day?” Wooseok can almost hear the other boy laughing inwardly to himself. “What did you say last time? That you were sore because of working out at the gym? What would everyone say if they knew that you lied and you were just begging to be fucked over and over again?”

The question makes his face burn with embarrassment, remembering the way in which Yohan had looked at him knowingly from across the room as he lied about going to the gym. And the younger boy had taken it even a step further, coming over and slinging his arm around his waist and asking if he was okay with manufactured concern in his voice, all while his hand drifted down to squeeze his ass. _Mine _is what Yohan had wanted to say, and at that time, Wooseok had felt the blush heating the back of his neck as the thrill of arousal shot through him. Wooseok let out a squeak of surprise, the sudden feeling of Yohan’s teeth digging into his skin shocking him out of his thoughts. “_Hyung_, you’re not even listening.”

The resounding smack echoes immediately after, Yohan’s hand leaving a stinging imprint on his ass, and he gasps, the spanking slightly harder than normal. “You spend our whole lunch trying to get me aroused, and now that we’re in bed, and you’re on all fours with your ass sticking up in the air, you’re not even listening to me? You’re such a needy attention whore.” And Wooseok wants to protest, explain himself, but Yohan cuts him off. “Spread your ass out for me.” Wooseok obeys, his hands reaching behind to give Yohan what he wants, feeling the younger boy’s stare on his skin, making him feel warm all over. And with each second that passes, the silence grows deeper, the embarrassment hotter over his skin as he knows Yohan is just _looking _at him, exposed and vulnerable, the only sound in the room his light panting into the pillow from the effort of staying in the position with his arms no longer to brace himself against the bed.

“Hyung, you have such a pretty little asshole.”

The wave of embarrassment and arousal runs through him, and Wooseok feels the shame prick his cheeks as Yohan’s words and reverent tone go straight to his cock, his erection quickly forming as the younger boy continues. “It’s just so small and tight and cute, just like you, that _sometimes_,” Wooseok cries out with desperation as he feels the tip of Yohan’s cock pressing against his opening suddenly. “I wonder how it’s possible for me to fit the whole length of my cock into you. But you like being filled up all the way by my cock though, right? You like it when I thrust all the way in nice and slow so you can feel your ass being slowly stretched apart as I fuck you. You like it when I tell you to spread your ass so I can stare at your perfect asshole even though it’s embarrassing, no, _because _it’s embarrassing, don’t you?”

Wooseok feels himself getting harder as Yohan talks, the truth only making him feel more aroused. He had imagined at first that he would be the top in their relationship, being older, being more experienced. But their first time, they had been spooning, Yohan’s cock pressed tightly against his ass as the younger boy’s other hand reached around to palm his erection, and Yohan had whispered longingly into his ear. “Hyung, you’re so small and cute, I just want to bend you over and fuck you.” And he had obediently gotten on his hands and knees when Yohan told him to and let the younger boy croon pretty and degrading words into his ear as he gave Wooseok the best sex he had ever had. And he realized after a while that he liked it, he liked when Yohan tongued his ass seemingly forever until he came all over their bedsheets, liked it when Yohan ordered him to bend over their kitchen table, liked it when Yohan called him cute in public and _cute _in private when he begged for Yohan’s cock after spending too long being finger fucked.

“You like being embarrassed, don’t you, hyung? It gets you off, doesn’t it? I know you like being embarrassed because I can feel you tightening around my cock when I’m buried deep in your ass. And every time you get embarrassed, you squeeze harder.”

And Wooseok likes it when Yohan calls him hyung, the word laced with neediness and desire with a hard edge, but at the same time, is embarrassed, embarrassed that Yohan is younger than him but knows exactly what he wants before he knows it himself, knows exactly how to touch him to make him beg for more, knows how to fuck him until he sobs over how much pleasure he’s feeling, edging him until he can’t take it, knows how to tease him with just kisses, the feeling of the other boy’s tongue in his mouth making him want to drop to his knees and wrap his lips around the younger boy’s cock, knows how to make him feel loved both inside and out of the bedroom.

_It’s embarrassing that you can make me feel like this._

“Let me make you feel good.”

Wooseok moans, every thought flying out of his head, as Yohan starts rimming him, the younger boy’s tongue circling his asshole, dipping into him, Yohan’s hands over his own, helping to keep him spread apart. The pleasure makes him dizzy and lightheaded, keeping his head pressed into the pillow while being bent over for too long making the blood rush to his head, made even worse by the younger boy being more aggressive than usual, his legs feeling unsteady as Yohan eats his ass. And his moans turn into an embarrassing squeal when he feels Yohan’s tongue slip deeper into his ass, and he can’t stop himself from tightening every time the younger boy goes in, the feeling of being filled, even just a little bit making the uncomfortable tight ache in his groin grow. “I-I-Yoh-Yohan-“ His breathy pants only serve to spur the younger boy on further, and Wooseok moans when Yohan tongues his asshole even more vigorously, and he feels the wetness increase from the younger boy’s messy technique, slicking the inside of his thighs. And he’s about to collapse, but Yohan tightens his hands around his own when he tries to move to support his own weight, leaving him shaking from the effort of staying upright. “Yohan, I-I’m about to f-fall.” But the younger boy doesn’t stop, keeping his hips locked in place high in the air as his legs start to go numb.

_I’m so close._

“P-please, touch m-me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	15. Day 15: Power Difference (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, not my best work. I wanted to go a little harder on this one but ended up not really coming out that way. Kinda messy since it was pretty late at night when I wrote it. T.T
> 
> Oh, and self-plug? If you like Seungseok, I've written to other smuts for them: 'Kitten' and 'Shots Fired'.

Seungyoun laughs as he taps his fingers on the desk, uncrossing his legs and straightening the stack of papers he’s been reading as Wooseok stands in the shadow of the doorway quietly, waiting for Seungyoun to tell him what he wants. Ten minutes have already gone by, and Seungyoun has made no indication of even noticing Wooseok, even though it had been the other man that had told him to come into his office in the first place. Wooseok bites on his lower lip anxiously, not knowing whether to speak up or not. It isn’t that this is abnormal, but Wooseok has never had to wait quite so long before, Seungyoun generally eager to get started as soon as possible. Half the time, Wooseok doesn’t even have time to close the door, and they’ve not exactly gone unnoticed based on the brief stares and embarrassed avoidance of his eyes when he leaves Seungyoun’s office sometimes.

Wooseok squirms inwardly, trying not to show any outward signs of impatience, knowing that Seungyoun doesn’t like it, knowing that it’ll just prolong whatever Wooseok needs in the moment. He watches the clock on the wall instead, the second hand moving slowly, watching the minutes pass by.

Seungyoun looks up at him at exactly twenty minutes, and Wooseok wonders whether the other man was keeping meticulous count. He wouldn’t put it past Seungyoun. “Wooseok,” The other man tilts his head and smiles at him. “I’m glad you could join me. Have a seat.” Seungyoun waves at one of the available chairs in front of his desk. “Please.”

He sits, his leg moving on its own accord nervously, not able to stay still in the face of Seungyoun’s smile. Today feels off, and Wooseok still can’t quite place his finger on what is wrong. “What did you need, Seungyoun?” And the other man is still smiling at him, a saccharine sweet look on his face though the words are short and clipped. “I need my secretary to not fuck up.”

_ He’s angry. _

“I’m sorry. Can I ask what I did wrong?” Wooseok casts an anxious look at Seungyoun, not sure how to handle feeling so off-kilter around the other man.

“This meeting.” Seungyoun frowns, turning his screen around to point at a meeting spot on his calendar. “You messed up the day, and I ended up getting a _very _angry call this morning.” The other man stands up suddenly, making Wooseok feel small while seated in the chair, Seungyoun towering over him. “Which means that I’m going to attend this meeting rescheduled for this afternoon to placate someone that I don’t necessarily feel like placating.” The other man unlocks the top drawer of his desk, and Wooseok feels a shiver of anticipation run through him. “Bend over the desk, Wooseok. Palms down.”

Wooseok does as Seungyoun says, standing up only to bend over in position, his palms flush against the cool wood of the other man’s desk. “Legs, wider.” He widens his stance more obediently. Seungyoun tsks, and Wooseok feels the other man’s hands on the inside of his thighs, pushing them apart further, the touch already making him semi-hard. And Seungyoun reaches around, unbuckling his belt, unbuttoning his pants, making quick work of it, pulling down his boxers, and Wooseok suddenly feels his ass exposed to the air, his pants at his knees. He hisses feeling the cold lube against his hole, the small bullet vibrator that pushes in easily. Wooseok lets out a moan as it turns on, the vibration sure to make his legs feel weak in a matter of minutes. “Lower.” And Wooseok lets Seungyoun push down on his back, forcing him down towards the desk until his face is nearly pressed into the wood, his nose a centimeter or so away from grazing the surface.

“Now, you’re going to stay like this until I get back from this meeting I don’t want to go to.” Wooseok whimpers as Seungyoun increases the setting on the vibrator, the whines escaping from his lips as the realization dawns on him. “All because you didn’t set up my _fucking _calendar right.”

“I hope you spend the rest of the time until I come back thinking about your mistake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	16. Day 16: Hate Sex (Yohangyul)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, wanted this to be longer, but I'm sleepy. @@ And this would make more sense with more backstory. T.T

Yohan stares at the other boy showering, the jealousy knotting his stomach as he stares, the anger heating his cheeks. He’s never lost. Not until today, a small miscalculation resulting in too much of a deduction to grab first place. It’s only preliminaries, but _still_. His gaze slides down to the other boy’s thighs, the sign of muscle rippling underneath the stream of water as the other boy runs his hands through his soapy hair. Hangyul is staring at him, squinting, looking at him questioningly. “Yeah?”

The words don’t come, and Yohan struggles with remembering what he wanted to say to the boy that stole his rightful place. In the end, only one phrase comes to mind, and he spits it out with far more weariness than vitriol. “I hate you.”

Hangyul laughs, and the sound makes his hackles rise, Yohan distinctly feeling as if he’s being made fun of. “Don’t be ridiculous. You don’t hate me for winning. Just yourself for losing.”

Yohan sputters, the other boy’s response catching him off guard. “That’s not true.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“How would you know?”

Yohan’s eyes widen as he feels the kiss pressed up against his lips, the feeling of Hangyul’s tongue swiping at his lower lip, the slippery feeling of the other boy’s hand cradling his cheek. He closes his eyes as he lets Hangyul’s tongue into his mouth, the feeling of the other boy warm and inviting. Hangyul tastes like peppermint, and his eyes flutter open, the small mewl escaping his lips as the other boy pulls away. “Because if you did, you wouldn’t kiss me back.”

The other boy looks at him, bemused, and Yohan shivers as Hangyul stares him down. “Tell me you hate me again.”

“I-“ Yohan gasps as he feels the other boy’s hand around his cock. “-hate you.”

He moans, fingers curling in to pull at Hangyul’s hair as the other boy takes him in his mouth, the sudden pleasure making him scrunch his eyes closed as the arousal washes over him, the sound of the water masking any noises he makes as Hangyul blows him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	17. Day 17: Crossdressing (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not 100% satisfied with this....but oh well. I just wanted this concept of Seungyoun.... [rest]. 🙏 Forgive me. Maybe I'll someday just write more Seungyoun in pretty things. -sobs-
> 
> Self plug: If you like Seungseok, I've written to other smuts for them: 'Kitten' and 'Shots Fired'.

“This is embarrassing.”

“Why? You look great.” Wooseok stares at his blushing boyfriend standing in front of him, his breath catching at the pink painting Seungyoun’s cheeks, his arms crossed in front of his chest defensively. The costume is a little tight across the other boy’s shoulders, but otherwise it fits perfectly. _Too perfectly. _Wooseok rakes his gaze over the laced-up front, the abundance of ribbons adorning the front making him smile. The sleeves puff out at the shoulders, not quite sitting right, sliding off of Seungyoun’s skin. The tightened middle, the small apron-like piece tying around Seungyoun’s waist makes his boyfriend seem daintier. And the _skirt. _It fluffs out widely, a tumble of fabric bundled over and under and around itself, but it is short, unbearably short, and Wooseok holds his breath as he stares at the expanse of skin on his boyfriend’s legs, the endless space between the bottom of the skirt and the tops of his thigh high stockings, the little bows winking at him. “You look pretty, really pretty.”

The compliment only makes the blush on Seungyoun’s face deepen. “W-wooseok.”

“What?” He smiles innocently at Seungyoun. “You said you’d be fine doing trying something new.”

“I _did_.” Seungyoun looks at him helplessly, gesturing with his hands. “I didn’t know you meant _this_.”

“You’re always dressing me up.” Wooseok pouts. “I wanted to dress you up for once.” He motions at Seungyoun to come closer, parting his legs so that there’s space in between on the bed. “Come here.” He wraps his arms around Seungyoun’s waist as his boyfriend sits down, his hands squeezing at the other boy’s sides. Wooseok trails his hands down Seungyoun’s body, pausing. “Spread open your legs.” And his boyfriend does, hooking his legs over his own, and Seungyoun gasps as Wooseok uses his knees to put pressure on the insides of Seungyoun’s knees, pushing his boyfriend’s legs apart further.

Wooseok drags his palms over the insides of Seungyoun’s thighs, his fingers playing with the bows at the top of the other boy’s stockings, running his hands over as much skin as he can under Seungyoun’s skirt, squeezing his boyfriend’s skin, pinching his thighs, drawing out low moans. “Mmmm, look at you, Seungyoun.” He makes sure the other boy is watching in the mirror as he slowly flips up Seungyoun’s skirt, his boyfriend’s cock coming into view. “Already hard, and I haven’t even touched you properly.” Wooseok chuckles as he fists Seungyoun’s cock, the other boy arching his back as he does, groaning as Wooseok slides his thumb over the tip. “So pretty, Seungyoun.” He kisses Seungyoun’s neck as he plays with his boyfriend’s cock, watching the other boy fall apart in the mirror, the stocking bows over Seungyoun’s thighs trembling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	18. Day 18: Daddy Kink (Seunghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All my daddy kink stuff will forever be dedicated to ares. Highly considered just writing 300 words of Yohan just saying daddy over and over again. Oooooof, this whole pairing with this kink makes me feral, forgive me. I don't really write this kink or really like it all that much, but-- fuck Seungwoo. Anyways, mayhaps I'll write some daddy kink for X1 in the future, maybe.
> 
> I- got a bit lazy there towards the end, apologies.

“What did you say?” Yohan stammers as Seungwoo looks at him in surprise, tearing his mouth away from Yohan’s, the abrupt stop flustering him. “I-I didn’t say anything.” The older boy arches one eyebrow at him, speaking slowly. “Yohan, actually I think you did say something.” Yohan feels his stomach sink as the other boy’s lips curl into a grin of delight, Seungwoo’s hands tightening around his waist. “Tell me.”

“I said nothing.”

“Yohan.”

“No.”

“Say it _again_.” And Seungwoo is staring at him with the demand in his eyes, his lips set into an insistent line. Yohan gasps as the older boy presses his thumbs into his hips hard, his hips automatically jerking forward, the underside of his thighs uncomfortably flush against the top of Seungwoo’s, the thin material of his boxers doing nothing to stop his growing erection. “Or else we’re not continuing.” A pause, the hint of warning. “Yohan.”

His voice comes out smaller than he wants.

“Daddy.”

Seungwoo doesn’t do anything except breathe at him for a while.

Yohan doesn’t miss the way the older boy’s eyes darken.

And Seungwoo doesn’t make any move, no signs of continuing, the only motion being the older boy’s fingers stroking the bare skin at his waist. Finally, Seungwoo breaks the silence, the request making him flush with embarrassment. “Baby, say it again.”

“Daddy.”

“Again.”

Yohan whimpers as he feels Seungwoo reach around to press his fingers against his hole, the probing making him clench. “You’re already wet. You prepped before I got home, baby?” He nods at Seungwoo’s questioning look. “…I want you to say it.”

“Yes, I prepped before you got home.”

Seungwoo tilts his head to the side. “No, baby. You know what I want. Say it.” The older boy slips a finger in slightly, hooking in till the first knuckle, the small contact already making Yohan see spots, sensitive from edging himself before Seungwoo had come back. “Say it.” Seungwoo murmurs into his ear, and Yohan whimpers as the other boy drags his tongue along his earlobe, down further, tracing a path to the sensitive spot on his neck before sucking harshly. “Say it.” He pants as Seungwoo pushes his finger in, the feeling of the other boy reaching into him finally making him push his hips upwards, trying to relieve the pressure building in his groin. “Say it.”

“Daddy.”

Yohan shakes as Seungwoo pushes in a second finger without warning, his hole clenches around the older boy’s fingers. “Again.”

“Daddy.”

“Good boy. Again.”

Yohan tightens his grip on Seungwoo’s shoulders, burying his face in the crook of the older boy’s neck as Seungwoo fingers him, crying out as the third finger is added, the feeling of being stretched out too suddenly bringing the tears to the back of his eyes. And the older boy stops demanding it, Yohan squeezing his eyes shut, repeating the word over and over again until Seungwoo finishes him off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	19. Day 19: Facesitting (Seunghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because Yohan has a nice ass that deserves to be eaten out every day of the week. -chokes-

Yohan squirms as he feels Seungwoo’s tongue, almost falling forward in an accidental attempt to escape, but the older boy’s hands tighten over the tops of his thighs, an iron-tight grip locking him in place. “Seungwoo-“ And he tries to get out more words, but the older boy pushes him down, and Yohan squeezes his eyes tightly, little pants falling from his mouth.

“Yes?”

But Yohan doesn’t have the energy to respond, the older boy starting to tongue his hole after licking a wet trail from the bottom up, Seungwoo’s nose, the tip cold pressing into his skin, nudging into his tailbone as the older boy presses into his hole slightly. And he wants out, wants desperate to leave, the embarrassment heating his face, flushing his neck, burning him from inside out as he hears the slurping noises as Seungwoo eats him out, loud in their quiet room. “I- Seungwoo- please-“ Yohan gasps as the older boy tugs at his legs, pulling him closer, making him fall forward, his hands bracing himself on Seungwoo’s thighs, the breathy mewls coming from the back of his throat. And he can’t help but tense up, the low groan from the older boy humming and tight up against his ass, the vibration as Seungwoo pushes his tongue in making him cry out with pleasure.

His hand reaches downwards, hoping to stroke himself, the pressure in his groin mounting to an unbearable degree, but before he can touch his cock, Seungwoo grabs both of his hands, intertwining their fingers, keeping his hands glued to the top of his thighs. Oh no. And there’s nothing he can do, nothing, nothing. The sob lets loose from Yohan’s chest as Seungwoo permits it to happen, rocking back against Seungwoo’s face, mouth, tongue, _anything_. Yohan desperately wants some relief, but there’s nothing to push up against, press up against, rub up against, his cock just meeting air no matter how much he moves. So he does the only thing he can, whimpering as Seungwoo plunges his tongue in repeatedly as Yohan feels his hole clenching and unclenching around the older boy. And Yohan tries again to tear his hands away to reach his cock, on the verge of real sobs, but Seungwoo digs his hands in deeper, the older boy’s fingernails marking grooves onto his thighs, the sharp pricks of pain doing nothing to ease his arousal, only heighten it.

Yohan doesn’t remember coming, but he does, the evidence all over Seungwoo’s stomach, the tip of his cock still leaking as his legs give up, letting himself go slack over the older boy’s face. Seemingly eons have passed since they started, and Yohan briefly wonders how Seungwoo is still breathing, the thought of the older boy somehow suffocating from him sitting on his face drawing out a half-maniacal laugh from him.

“Seungwoo?”

“Hmm?” Seungwoo’s hands relax their grip on his hands, and Yohan turns around so he’s straddling the older boy’s chest, the half-moons on his thighs making him wince. _Well, those aren’t going away any time soon. _Seungwoo takes his hand, brushing a kiss across his knuckles. “How did that feel?”

“Good,” He groans, staring down at Seungwoo’s bemused face. “But how the hell were you even breathing throughout all of that?”

The low throaty laugh makes the arousal shoot through him again. “Yohan, that wasn’t even ten minutes combined.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	20. Day 20: Bloodplay (Yohan-centric, Yohan gangbang)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should explain myself for this one....but there's really no explanation other than bloodbank!Yohan. LOL And idk, just the thought of Yohan being sucked dry while being fucked to oblivion by Seungwoo, Seungyoun, Wooseok, and Hangyul.... but yeah, Seungwoo is his main feeder (?) boyfriend.
> 
> ...this started getting too long so I ended up just cutting it off there. The rest of the scene was supposed to be Wooseok/Hangyul getting their fill first, and then Seungwoo/Seungyoun DP-ing (?) Yohan. Then OT5 after care for Yohan.

Yohan whimpers as he feels the teeth along his neck, the slick wetness of Seungwoo’s tongue tracing a path downwards, the older boy’s lips chapped and rough against his skin. Seungwoo presses an open-mouthed kiss into his neck, letting out a low moan, and Yohan can tell the older boy is losing his restraint, the sharp prick of pain as Seungwoo gets sloppy. He reaches his hand up to touch it, his fingers feeling the wetness, and as he looks Yohan sees the bright red of blood staining his fingertips. His vision swims in front of him, and Yohan closes his eyes to ward off the dizziness that is starting to blur the edges. “Seungwoo-“ He pants. The lingering question is answered. “Sorry, Yohan. I’m just…eager. It’s been a long time.”

“Not everyone is here yet.”

“It’s fine. They all know I get you first.” The wistful possessiveness on the word first makes the shiver of arousal run through Yohan. He knows. Seungwoo accepts it, he does. But it doesn’t mean that the older boy doesn’t sometimes get jealous of sharing. Seungwoo tilts his head back, and Yohan feels the older boy’s lips on his, Seungwoo’s tongue in his mouth, the metallic tang of blood against his tongue. He makes little gasps against Seungwoo’s mouth as the older boy’s hands stray down to his chest, and Yohan feels his shirt being unbuttoned. _Shit. _And then Seungwoo’s hands are tugging at the waistband of his pants, Yohan lifting his butt slightly off the bed, his hands helping the older boy pull them off.

Seungwoo stops kissing him, instead just nuzzling at the spot behind his ear, arms wrapped loosely around his waist from behind, letting Yohan catch his breath. And he leans back into the other boy, engulfed in the feeling of Seungwoo loving him. The peace and quiet doesn’t last long, and Seungwoo hears them coming first, the slight tensing of the older boy’s bigger frame a dead giveaway. Seungyoun enters first, in jovial spirits like usual, holding Wooseok’s hand, dragging the smaller boy along who looks somewhat tired, a bit paler than usual. And Hangyul comes in last, arms draped over Wooseok’s shoulders, eyes flashing hungrily, drinking in the sight of Yohan naked sitting in between Seungwoo’s legs.

“How are you today, Yohan?” He lets out his breath as Seungyoun presses a kiss to his forehead, ruffling his hair fondly. “Feeling okay?”

“He’s fine.” Seungwoo replies coolly, giving the other boy a pointed look. “Is Wooseok okay, Seungyoun?”

The smaller boy is half-hidden behind Seungyoun’s larger frame, and Yohan doesn’t miss Hangyul tightening his backhug, his arms around the waist of the older boy. “Yeah…” Seungyoun pauses. “…he’s just hungry today. More so than usual.”

“Well then, we better get started.” The words slip out unexpectedly from Yohan, and everyone in the room pauses before Hangyul pipes up, grinning at him. “Yeah, I’m ready to get in between your legs.” Yohan feels the blush tinting his cheeks, and Wooseok lets out a low groan, voice small. “S-seungwoo, please. I’m ready to pass out.”

Yohan whimpers when Seungwoo starts, the older boy’s hands cold against his skin, the sharp spark of pain as Seungwoo pinches his nipple hard between his thumb and index finger, rolling the sensitive nub, tugging. He closes his eyes and lets the older boy take control, gasping as Seungwoo reaches down to grab hold of his cock, the feeling of the older boy slowly stroking him hard making him squirm. “Yohan.” Seungwoo murmurs his name into his ear, and Yohan tilts his head obediently, letting the older boy have easier access. Seungwoo tongues the spot thoroughly beforehand, the warmth of the other boy’s breath against his neck a sharp contrast to the coldness of his hands.

He moans when Seungwoo breaks skin, the pinprick nothing compared to the euphoria that runs through him, the lightheadedness of Seungwoo rubbing the tip of his cock as he drinks emptying all the thoughts from Yohan’s head. His eyes flutter open and closed as Seungwoo continues, half aware that everyone else is watching them intently, the weight of their stares making him flush even more. Yohan vaguely hears someone whimper, and it must have been Wooseok because Seungwoo tells the other boy to come, and suddenly, Wooseok is on top of him, the smaller boy straddling his hips. “Hi, Yohan.” He opens his eyes to see Wooseok staring him in the face with clear longing, biting his lower lip. “C-can I?”

Yohan nods eagerly.

Wooseok grinds into him as he kisses, and Yohan parts his lips in a moan, feeling the smaller boy’s cock rubbing up against his own, the feeling of friction making him buck up automatically. The other boy murmurs an apology when Yohan yelps, a sting as Wooseok bites down on his lower lip too hard, drawing blood, and Yohan tastes himself in his mouth, Wooseok’s tongue insistent. The lightheaded rush comes again as Wooseok moves down his body, pressing small bites into his skin, peppering them over his chest. And the smaller boy ducks down, scooting backwards somewhat, and Yohan feels two hands on his cock now, Seungwoo’s around the base, fingers massaging his balls, and Wooseok’s delicate ones playing with the tip.

Yohan can’t hold back the whimper as Wooseok sinks his teeth into his favorite spot, two inches underneath his ribs, the smaller boy sucking at him hungrily. Fuck. Yohan claws desperately at Wooseok’s back, trying to find something to hold on to as the rush of adrenaline hits him hard, the lightheadedness turning into a spiraling dizziness. “Shhhh, shhh, it’s okay, Yohan.” The only thing keeping him anchored is Seungwoo’s voice, the older boy running his hands through his hair, and Yohan feels his heartbeat slowing as Seungwoo nuzzles his neck, the cold tip of the other boy’s nose pressing into his cheek.

And then there’s a wetness between his legs, the feeling of Hangyul’s tongue making a trail upwards on his inner thighs making him truly buck his hips, a small mewl of protest from Wooseok, the smaller boy sliding forward into his lap unexpectedly. “Fuck, such a pretty hole.” Hangyul’s tongue presses up against his hole, licking circles into his skin, and Yohan lets out a strangled cry as the other boy pushes his tongue in slightly, the feeling of being probed making the arousal tighten in his groin. “And such pretty thighs.” The kisses against the insides of his legs feel familiar, and Yohan clenches, knowing what’s coming next. This time the coldness isn’t from Hangyul’s skin, and Yohan hears Hangyul laugh when he spreads the lube around. “I can see you tightening, Yohan. That eager to be fucked?”

_ Yes. _

He nearly cries with relief when the first finger goes in, the feeling of being filled even slightly taking the edge off the pressure in his groin, though it does nothing for the dizziness, only magnifying it. His legs go slack after the second finger enters him, Hangyul expertly curling his fingers inside of him, the feeling of the other boy stretching him out making his pleasure only intensify. Hangyul bites him when he pushes in the third finger, sucking at the flesh of his thighs. Yohan barely registers it, Seungyoun’s voice coming to him in a haze, the feeling of the older boy’s fingers stroking his cheek. “Oh Yohan, you’re already so out of it. And I haven’t even gotten my share yet.” The words make the shiver run down his spine.

Seungwoo’s voice is chiding. “Seungyoun, stop it. You’re going to scare him.”

Yohan wishes he was scared.

But really, all he feels is excitement running through his veins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	21. Day 21: Religion (Ryeonseung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Forgive me Father, for I have sinned." Yeah, well this update has put me clearly in the 'going straight to hell' category. :D Omfg, yeah, well I'm not saying this might get a longer version, but I'm not *not* saying it either. I just- Have a lot of stuff to write, but I actually have a plot for this...oddly enough. Omfg, someone just bathe me in holy water. Or shit, just let Seungwoo and Seungyoun bathe in holy water and fuck while they're at it.
> 
> ...and yes, I did try to make a few Garden of Eden references. Seungwoo's the snake. SEUNGWOO'S THE SNAKE.
> 
> Anyway, here's some pics of Seungwoo's tongue: [Snake](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAuh2-LU4AAuu_k.jpg) [I](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EAuh29ZUIAA7v9J.jpg) [Tell](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DbeaFFBV0AEUQuP.jpg) [You](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EEonF0NUcAE5VSr.jpg)
> 
> OH, AND SEUNGYOUN'S OUTFIT IS THE ONE HE WORE DURING 'LIKE ALWAYS', THE PINK AND WHITE. Y'ALL BETTER BE IMAGINING HIM IN THAT AS YOU READ THIS. 😭 **I'm just trying to further the bottom!Seungyoun agenda, okay?**
> 
> I almost forgot, eternal shoutout to ares for starting this whole religion daddy kink thing with me.

Seungwoo drinks in the sight of the boy in front of him, the pretty shade of pink of his knees making him dizzy, a lighter shade of the pink top he’s wearing, the bottom of his shorts ending just above the knees. Even worse, it’s the exact shade of pink of his nose, the quickly dabbed on face paint framed by whiskers painted on the other boy’s cheeks. The ears don’t help, the headband nestled in the other boy’s dark hair, one bunny ear cutely bent forward.

Seungyoun is all whites and pinks, and it makes Seungwoo tremble.

“Do you have a tail too?” And sure enough, when the younger boy turns around, there’s a huge fluffy bunny’s tail affixed to the back of his white shorts.

“What did you want?” Seungyoun pouts at him, looking put-out and slightly cross. “I already got forced into dressing up to help out with this fundraiser. And I’ll get yelled at if my dad finds out I left.”

Seungwoo grins, leaning against the back of the church pew. “Dad? That’s what you call him at home? Not Father?”

Seungyoun’s face scrunches up, his nose crinkling cutely. “No, that would be weird. I already have to call him Father in church, and in front of all of you too. I’m not about to call him Father at home.”

He leans forward to brush a whisper into the younger boy’s ear, feeling the pleasure curling through him as Seungyoun’s breath hitches, the way the other boy’s breathing quickens wiping away any regret he has. “Well, if you call him Father in church and dad at home, how about you call me daddy?” Seungwoo laughs as he eases away, the other boy’s cheeks tinted pink but quickly flushing to a darker red.

“I-“ Seungyoun stutters, gaze flicking around the room, panicked, not looking Seungwoo in the face. “Stop joking around.”

“Who said I’m joking around?” Seungwoo splays out his fingers over the younger boy’s cheek, cradling Seungyoun’s face in his hands, his thumb brushing over the boy’s bottom lip. Seungyoun’s skin is warm to the touch, flushed, and Seungwoo wonders whether it is just the heat outside or whether he has such a strong effect on the younger boy. He prefers to think the latter. Seungyoun whimpers when he pushes his thumb into the younger boy’s mouth, rubbing it over Seungyoun’s tongue, watching as the other boy’s eyes widen frantically, only serving to create the illusion of innocence. Seungwoo groans as he angles his face downwards to meet the other boy’s lips, plunging his tongue into Seungyoun’s mouth eagerly, the younger boy tasting like a hint of chocolate. The small mewls from Seungyoun into his mouth make him dizzy, and Seungwoo sneaks his free hand underneath the younger boy’s shirt, running his palm over Seungyoun’s skin, chuckling when the other boy lets out a gasp as he pinches a nipple.

“Turn around Seungyoun. Get on the pew, on your knees.”

Seungyoun looks at him nervously, and he looks down before speaking, staring at his shoes, his voice barely above a whisper. “We can’t. Here.” The younger boy glances back up at him helplessly. “It’s the church.”

Oh?

Seungwoo feels the giddy elation bubbling up in his chest. “Oh, I think we can.” The younger boy just stares at him in shock as he snakes his tongue out, licking a stripe across Seungyoun’s cheek. “In fact, the church is the best place I can think of to ruin the priest’s son.” Seungyoun doesn’t stop him as he unbuttons the younger boy’s shorts, sliding down the zipper, playing with the waistband of Seungyoun’s boxers, snapping the top against the other boy’s skin, flushing the surface pink, the sound loud in the quiet room. Seungyoun moans, panting, as he palms the other boy’s erection, feeling Seungyoun harden more under his touch. “Now be a good boy and turn around for me, Seungyoun.”

And Seungwoo can see the flush crawling up Seungyoun’s neck, dark against the pure white of the collar of his shirt. The younger boy nods at him, and Seungwoo watches as Seungyoun kneels on top of the pew, bending forward over the back of the pew, lifting his ass into the air. Seungyoun lets out a strangled cry of surprise when Seungwoo licks his hole, swiping his tongue messily in between the younger boy’s ass cheeks, watching the other boy tighten, the pink growing smaller and larger as Seungyoun pulsates, blossoming like the flowers of spring.

“Seungyoun, do you want me to fuck you?”

“Yes-“ The pause lasts an eternity, and he groans when Seungyoun continues, the younger boy’s voice quivering and hesitant, laced with a pure breathy sweetness that Seungwoo is not sure he deserves, and he needs to close his eyes briefly to restrain himself. “-daddy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	22. Day 22: Bondage (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooof, I didn't really want to go into everything, just trying to get the initial feel for the scene. :)

Wooseok aches.

He’s been staring at his wrists for seemingly hours now, the two of them clasped together, looped with a bright red, over, under, back, around, under, over again, affixed tightly to the headboard of their bed, the ornate metal design giving their room an older feel. The metal is slightly cold against his skin, and it isn’t helped by the fact that the room is chilly too, and Wooseok doesn’t have blankets. He tries to shift his body, his elbows resting on their pillows, his knees sinking into their bed, but there isn’t much room to wiggle around.

His thighs are starting to hurt.

Wooseok can move his feet, but it doesn’t do him much good, his heels pressing into the skin just underneath his ass, his calves flush up against the back of his thighs, his legs kept open and fixed by the loops of red over his thighs, around his legs, pinned to the sides of the bed. He takes a deep breath and tries to focus on just his wrists, not the burning in his legs, the discomfort from his knees and elbows.

Not the ache in his groin, his cock already hard, just _hanging_, untouched and wanting.

He wonders how long it’s been since Seungyoun has left him there, telling Wooseok that he’ll _be right back _when both of them know it’s not true. Wooseok can’t remember whether he heard the front door to their apartment opening and closing, whether Seungyoun has really truly left him alone or whether the other boy is just sitting around, waiting in the kitchen, perhaps. It feels like hours though Wooseok knows that can’t be true. Seungyoun doesn’t have it in him to be so cruel.

Wooseok half gags, his lack of attention causing it to almost slip out of his mouth, frantically giving a big inhale to keep it in, the sound of jingling slipping out when he does. He’s never liked gags much, the feeling of tightness around his face giving him too much claustrophobia but craves feeling full, the sensation of his mouth being filled with Seungyoun enough to make him whine. They came to a compromise. A cat toy. A smooth, shiny ball with a bell inside for him to hold in his mouth until Seungyoun comes back. He swallows, the effort of keeping his mouth closed but also full making his jaw feel tight, working to keep from drooling, something that Seungyoun doesn’t mind, liking when Wooseok is messy.

He starts counting backwards from 100 to pass the time, trying to concentrate on not slipping away until Seungyoun comes back. He’s down to 11 when he finally hears the door to their bedroom open, the soft sound of Seungyoun’s feet against the hardwood floor coming up the stairs.

Wooseok shivers when Seungyoun touches him, the other boy’s hand warm, warmer than he expects against his cold skin, running up the inside of his thigh until Seungyoun reaches his hole, and just the brush of Seungyoun’s thumb over his opening making every muscle in his body clench, his thighs to tremble. The kiss pressed to his right ass cheek feels soft, gentle.

“How’s my baby doing?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	23. Day 23: Camboy (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I....per usual, ran out of steam towards the end. 😭 Mostly because starting the next part would basically expand this into a full-length fic, and I don't have the energy to write it all out at the moment. At some point, I might try and write an _actual_ camboy fic with a plot, but...yeah. Quick shoutout to [mac](https://twitter.com/deaconkink) for being a dear and putting up with my ridiculousness + coming up with 'Cherryblossom2305' lol.

Seungyoun watches as Wooseok waves to the camera, giving everyone a big smile, his oversized dress shirt already unbuttoned halfway down, slipping slightly off one shoulder to reveal his chest and a nipple, already somewhat perked up, the shirt fabric bunched up at the bottom, just covering the tops of Wooseok’s thighs, his cock barely hidden underneath. It really is too big on Wooseok, and Seungyoun wonders briefly whether his boyfriend purposely buys dress shirts in a size too large specifically for doing stuff like—this.

That is until he looks closer and realizes.

It’s his dress shirt.

Fuck, he’s already hard.

And Wooseok hasn’t really even done anything yet.

“Hi, everyone. So I know I said that there’d be a surprise if I hit 1 million subscribers, and I did last night.” Wooseok pauses to respond, winking. “Thank you Cherryblossom2305 for donating. And yes, maybe I’m a dirty little whore.” Seungyoun watches as his boyfriend pulls up the hem of the dress shirt teasingly, the smallest glimpse of Wooseok’s cock visible for all of three seconds. And then the chorus of _pings_ going off like gun shots, the sound of a flood of donations coming in for Wooseok, encouragement for him to go further.

Seungyoun hates to admit that it turns him on, when Wooseok starts to perform, watching as his boyfriend puts his fingers in his mouth, pushing them in and out, slicking them with spit messily, the trail of saliva from Wooseok’s lips to the tips of his fingers visible as Wooseok pulls them out with a pop. And he watches as Wooseok slowly brings his hand to his chest, wet fingers lazily stroking over his one exposed nipple, drawing circles into his skin, the soft whimper that comes out when he pinches it in between his thumb and index finger, tugging.

Wooseok makes the same noises when Seungyoun fucks him.

And his boyfriend lets out a lilting laugh as he sneaks the other hand underneath the shirt, where Seungyoun knows Wooseok is touching himself, his thumb playing with his tip, probably already half hard. “I told you guys that maybe I’d let everyone see me get fucked on cam one day.” He pauses, a sly smile crossing his face. “Well, I managed to convince my boyfriend…but he’s a little shy and might need a little encouragement.” Seungyoun flushes when he hears Wooseok mention him, the embarrassment creeping up the back of his neck as he realizes he’s just another viewer at this point, desperately touching himself, trying to get off on Wooseok. Another round of pings go off, making Wooseok tilt his head and pout.

“Awww, thank you. My boyfriend _is _lucky to have me, and I’m lucky to have him too.” Wooseok looks over at him for the first time since the stream had started, giving him a nod. “And I’d like to have him come and meet you all now.” Seungyoun takes a deep breath before joining Wooseok in front of the camera, wrapping Wooseok in a backhug and hiding his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck. It still feels surreal, especially being naked while Wooseok is still partially clothed. He peeks over Wooseok’s shoulder, seeing all the comments scroll up on the screen, some complimentary, some less glowing. _I bet he fucks you real good, makes you beg like the dirty slut you are._

Wooseok kisses him on the cheek. “Is everyone ready to see me get fucked?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)  



	24. Day 24: Loss of Virginity (Seunghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha, I bet no one thought I'd actually finish this. But I am: determined. Also, Yohan -sobs- Just want him to be loved tenderly.

Seungwoo stares down at Yohan, the other boy sprawled over his bed, his cheeks flushed, the light pink overlying his skin matching the boy’s sweater, pulled over his blue jeans, the fabric at the knees ripped and gaping, the skin there shiny and smooth. He isn’t sure he should be doing this. God knows he needs a good fuck, but perhaps getting wasted and going to the club to find a rebound after his friends had suckered him into coming with them isn’t the best idea. His head is already starting to pound a bit. But Yohan had been so sweet, just a touch of clumsy on the dance floor but all too close all too fast, and it hadn’t taken much time before they switched from pretending to dance with each other to Seungwoo just pressing the other boy up against the wall, his tongue in Yohan’s mouth. And the breathy _yes _in response when he asked. _Can I take you home? _But now, the exhilaration is wearing off somewhat, and Seungwoo feels the next day regret starting to seep in early.

“Seungwoo?”

Yohan has the widest, brightest bedroom eyes Seungwoo has ever seen.

“I-“ Yohan looks nervous, his eyes blinking rapidly, gaze bouncing around the room. “I have something to confess actually.” Deep breath, and Seungwoo sees Yohan’s lips moving but barely any sound coming out. “Sorry, what? I couldn’t hear you.”

“I-I’m a virgin.” The flush in Yohan’s cheeks intensifies.

Oh, shit.

Seungwoo feels the air deflate out of lungs somewhat, a huge whoosh. The regret intensifies, guilt at using this boy as a coping mechanism. His own first time had been in the back of a car, terribly awkward and dreadful. “We don’t have to.” He makes a pained noise. “Wouldn’t have brought you home if I had known.” The stricken look on the other boy’s face makes him take it back hastily. “I didn’t mean it like that. Nothing wrong with being a virgin, Yohan.”

“Really?” Seungwoo has to close his eyes briefly, the arousal rising up in the pit of his stomach at the sight of Yohan biting his lower lip nervously, his teeth sinking into the plump pink, slightly shiny and wet as the other boy’s tongue darts out to lick his lips.

He wants to fill Yohan’s mouth with his cock, see the other boy’s lips wrapped around his shaft as he pushes in quickly. Seungwoo wonders if Yohan would cry. He wonders if he’d like it.

“But you don’t want to fuck me?” Yohan sounds hurt, small, and it’s the last thing Seungwoo wants, and he wants to object, but Yohan has slipped one hand underneath his shirt, fingers grazing lightly over the skin about the waistline of his boxers. And Seungwoo shudders when he feels the nails lazily tracing their way downwards over his body. Yohan’s touch is hesitant, but the button on his jeans comes undone, and he doesn’t have the time to be embarrassed about the fact that he’s already so hard and barely anything has happened. Because Yohan’s hands are warm, his mouth is warmer, and Seungwoo finds the slight fumbling almost endearing.

And it turns out that all being a virgin means is that he gets to eat Yohan out for what seems like hours, drawing out pitiful whimpers from the other boy each time his tongue dips in. Watching Yohan’s hole tense at slipping the first finger in, the other boy so tight and hot that Seungwoo’s mouth goes dry with anticipation. And the beautiful moment when Yohan realizes that Seungwoo’s fingers aren’t just pretty, but long and far more experienced than his own, Yohan’s thighs trembling, knees folding inwards, voice muffled into Seungwoo’s pillow as he begs for more. Which Seungwoo is happy to provide. Yohan feels hot even with the condom, and Seungwoo holds himself back with some difficulty, stroking into the other boy slowly, whispering dirty words into Yohan’s ear, feeling the other boy clenching hard around his cock each time he does. Yohan finishes first, with Seungwoo not long after, and he takes care of Yohan another time, enjoying the open-mouthed mewls, bright eyes glassy with arousal.

It turns out Yohan looks beautiful with tears in his eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	25. Day 25: Selfcest (Wooseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eeeek, to be honest, this is bad, but I just wanted to try the concept out. It could have been better, but I was a bit tired this morning when I wrote it. Maybe someday I'll get around to exploring something like this more in-depth, but today is not the day.

Wooseok isn’t sure whether he should be scared out of his wits or pleased with himself. He just hadn’t quite expected his attempt at creating new life to work so _well_. Especially as the spells had been particularly complicated for him to master, with each new round of enchantments tiring him out more and more, the whole process taking about seven hours, the preparation time for all the materials weeks in advance. But now he’s faced with the realization that he hadn’t added an extra layer to help shape his creation in a particular image, so his magic had just latched on to the closest living thing to mimic. Which was, well, _him_.

It’s like looking in the mirror.

But Wooseok is reminded that it’s not really the same when his creation reaches out to touch his face, curious, and he isn’t expecting his clone, for lack of a better word, to press his fingers so hard against his lips, his mouth opening reflexively, eyes half-closed as to not be poked in the eye accidentally. His other self lets out a gasp of surprise, and Wooseok nearly chokes as his clone explores with unabashed delight, sticking in three fingers as far as they will go, rubbing over his tongue, fingers feeling over all the ridges of his teeth. 

He certainly shouldn’t feel as aroused as he does right now.

It’s a few minutes before his clone decides that he’s had enough of Wooseok’s face, and Wooseok breathes a sigh of relief as the hands are removed, opening his eyes thankfully. Only to feel a tugging at his clothes, the fragile buttons of his top being snapped off quite forcefully from their rightful places, little pings on the wooden floor of his workshop. And his clone is looking back and forth, between his own body and Wooseok’s, comparing. Wooseok realizes it must look so strange, the difference as Wooseok is wearing clothes, and his clone had formed understandably so with just the image of the body, naked and unrestrained. Wooseok had tried not to stare at his, no, his clone’s lower body at the beginning, the heat rising in his cheeks. It takes him a moment to realize what his creation is trying to do, namely strip him of all his clothing, a sigh of satisfaction when Wooseok’s bare chest comes into view, his clone nodding as he compares Wooseok’s body to his own.

Wooseok can’t help the moan that escapes him as he feels the hands around his cock, an erection quickly forming as his clone runs his fingers over him, hissing when the other digs a nail into his slit, the other making a noise of surprise when there’s wetness, precum already starting to bead on the tip of his cock. The noise he makes when his clone tentatively sticks out his tongue and swipes it over the tip surprises the both of them. And the arousal tightens painfully in his groin when he looks down to check, seeing himself, small and on his knees, eyes wide and shining with innocence, mouth hanging open the slightest bit looking like a perfect compliant dream.

His voice cracks when he speaks, and he motions too, holding out his hand for the other to take. “Here, come here. I want to show you something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	26. Day 26: Praise Kink (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, sorry I'm slow. But I'm determined to complete all 31 days even if it takes me a full year later. A bit short, and ended up not really being much praise kink because of the direction I took, welp.

“You’re being so good.” Wooseok preens inwardly as Seungyoun’s voice reaches his ears, the feeling of Seungyoun’s fingers running through his hair gently in an almost mindless petting motion nice against his scalp. He doesn’t respond, only shifts his position slightly, his knees starting to hurt against the ground, his left leg, folded underneath him going numb, relieved somewhat as Wooseok raises his butt and leans forward for a second, making sure to keep his hands on his thighs. “Baby, you’re being so patient for me. I’m so proud of you.”

Wooseok hums, the sound lodging more in the back of his throat, low and steady, and he lets his mind wander as Seungyoun gets back to work, the sound of typing, the click of his boyfriend’s fingertips against the keys lulling him into a false sense of security. And he feels his jaw slackening, becoming more accustomed to the weight in his mouth, no longer working to settle himself. Seungyoun had come home and gone straight to work, his research paper due tomorrow, and Wooseok had somehow ended up kneeling underneath his boyfriend’s desk. It’s not an uncommon sight although recently Wooseok hasn’t had the pleasure of experiencing the dull ache, his boyfriend too busy to have the time to leisurely sit for long periods. Seungyoun is starting to feel full in his mouth now, and Wooseok hopes his boyfriend remembers to keep track of time, perhaps pulling him out of his stupor closer to dinner. Wooseok doesn’t always fully notice the minutes that run by, too busy concentrating on keeping as still as possible while not completely slipping away, especially when Seungyoun has promised quick relief.

He presses his cheek up against Seungyoun’s inner thigh, the feel of warmth against his skin, Seungyoun’s basketball shorts pushed up, riding high on his legs, thankfully. And Seungyoun accommodates him, legs coming closer together to let Wooseok rest his head properly, murmurs of affirmation as he works. “You’re doing such a good job, Wooseokie. I promise to take care of you soon, okay?” The thrum of anticipation runs through Wooseok, the mewl somehow slipping out, though he’s not sure how. And Seungyoun reacts the tiniest bit, fingers tightening in his hair for the briefest moment.

Wooseok feels the ache increasing as the time drags on, not so much in his lower body anymore, his position comfortable to the extent that he can be, gaping for so long still hard on him, not quite able to swallow proper, feeling the spit pooling in his mouth. And Wooseok closes his eyes, lets it happen, some drool escaping from the corner of his mouth, the thumb at his mouth in an instant, pressing into his skin, smearing a streak across his cheek, the words making him glow with happiness, the flush heating his cheeks.

“You’re so perfect, baby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	27. Day 27: Hybrids (Younhan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, pretty much ran with this because of that really cute gif of the two of them. T.T Also, Yohan's little bunny teeth are too adorable.

Yohan nibbles at his bottom lip nervously, staring up at the upperclassman, the two of them volunteering to stay behind after wrestling practice to clean up, rolling up the mats and storing them away in storage. It’s a new experience, joining a sports team at school after spending so much time training alone for taekwondo. But his parents had insisted, saying that he could do with making new friends, so Yohan had finally given in this year. His first practice, and Yohan isn’t sure whether he made himself look good or bad. Seungyoun had greatly underestimated him during the practice—the objective had been for the upperclassman to demonstrate some basic moves with the new members—and Yohan didn’t take kindly to the cocky glint in Seungyoun’s eye. Not as if he’s wrestled competitively before, but Yohan does have the advantage of surprise, Seungyoun clearly thinking that he’ll easily trounce the newbie, and their first round ends with Seungyoun pinned embarrassingly to the mat, Yohan on top of him. Good, because he clearly possesses some workable skill. Bad, because the upperclassman had gotten up scowling at Yohan.

And right now, Yohan is feeling just a bit trapped.

“Mmm, cat got your tongue?” Seungyoun narrows his eyes, and Yohan feels the shiver run down his spine, the upperclassman’s foxlike demeanor, grin revealing sharpened canines, heightening his prey senses, making his stomach tighten with anxiety.

The words fall out of his mouth dumbly before he can stop them, making Seungyoun bark with laughter, the upperclassman’s ears twitching along with his nose wrinkling. “You’re a fox, not a cat.”

“And you’re a cute little bunny.” Yohan lets out a gasp as Seungyoun’s thumb swipes over his lower lip, sharpened claws digging into him. “Who did quite well for their first time.” Seungyoun pauses. “Though I can still probably teach you a few things.”

Yohan’s breath hitches as Seungyoun pets his ears, the feeling of the upperclassman’s claws running through his fur quite good, his ears having always been a particularly sensitive spot for him. And he can’t help the soft whimpers that escape him as Seungyoun continues, realizing with some horror that the predatory looks, the heavy weight of the other boy pinning him down, the stroking of his ears, it’s not only activating every fight-or-flight response Yohan possesses as a bunny hybrid. It’s making him aroused. Or at least he thinks it is. Yohan scans his gaze over the other boy’s body, Seungyoun donning a t-shirt, sleeves cut off raggedy with scissors to make a tank top, shoulders half exposed and arm muscles tight and well-defined, the gleam of sweat from practice still dewy over his skin, tattoos prominent over both arms, numbers swimming before Yohan’s eyes. He feels the heat pooling in his groin in accompaniment, his cock twitching in his shorts. Okay, so definitely arousal.

“Mm.” Seungyoun laughs. “I’ve heard bunny hybrids like their ears and tails being touched.” The other boy’s tongue slips out of his mouth, wetting his lower lip, baring his teeth slightly. “That it gets them-“ A pause. “-excited. Though I’ve never had the pleasure of finding out whether it’s true.”

“I-it’s true.” Yohan doesn’t know why he finds himself telling Seungyoun the truth, mentally kicking himself as the expression of pure delight crosses the older boy’s face.

Yohan whines as Seungyoun sneaks a hand underneath his shirt, fingers ghosting teasingly over the skin above the waistband of his basketball shorts, feeling the heat in his cheeks as the other boy palms his cock over the thin material of his shorts, embarrassingly hard already.

“Cute.” Seungyoun lets out an amused laugh, pulling away, clearly intending to get up and leave, giving Yohan a light flick on the forehead, moreso a playful tap.

“Wait, don’t-“ Seungyoun gives him a questioning look as Yohan grabs the upperclassman’s wrist without thinking as Seungyoun’s about to leave. And Yohan’s voice falters as Seungyoun stares him down, his ears drooping downwards, barely a whisper. “-leave. Don’t…stop.”

Seungyoun’s eyes light up in surprise, nose wrinkling, a sly smile sneaking on to his face. “You sure, bunny?” And Yohan sees the fox’s teeth again, Seungyoun’s pupils darkening with arousal, and he has barely nodded before the other boy’s lips are on his, teeth scrapping against his lower lip harshly. Yohan’s left panting, feeling breathless as Seungyoun finally releases him, the older boy’s fingers tugging insistently at his waist, and Yohan whimpers when he feels his cock spring free, legs parting naturally for Seungyoun’s probing fingers.

The muted gasp gathers in the back of his throat as Seungyoun strokes his tail, Yohan feeling his hole clenching unbiddenly as the action sends a shot of arousal through him, letting out a needy whine as he feels the older boy’s fingers at his entrance, wet and spit-slicked. Yohan squirms when he feels Seungyoun’s other hand traveling underneath his top, overly warm to the touch, a shudder and shaky breath as Seungyoun pinches his nipple, rolling between his thumb and index finger. And the cry escapes him as the older boy leans down, the sharp teeth against his neck, nipping small bruises into his skin making Yohan’s tail twitch with excited helplessness. “H-hurry up.”

Seungyoun’s throaty growl should set Yohan on edge, a predatorial threat, but it only serves to heighten Yohan’s anticipation, his desire to get off overtaking him. “Eager, aren’t we, bunny?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	28. Day 28: Filming (Yohangyulwoo)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am determined to finish. LOL Kinda rushed through this one because it's not one of my fortes/favorite spaces in the whole thing. Have about 3 more to write!! ♡♡

Seungwoo is holding his breath.

Normally, he wouldn’t be as wound up as he is right now, but he hasn’t had the chance to properly touch himself yet, and it’s mostly Yohan’s fault, partially Hangyul’s for encouraging him. And if Seungwoo had been dubious at first, all doubts have been cleared now, the thought of revisiting tonight stirring excitedly at the back of his head, making its way to his cock. He doesn’t quite know what had spurred Yohan to suddenly suggest making an amateur porn tape, but three hours later, and Seungwoo is endlessly thankful he had.

“Are you getting a good shot?” Hangyul looks up at him, biting his lip suggestively, and Seungwoo laughs lightly as Yohan makes a barely audible distressed noise, mumbled into their pillows. Hangyul continues, cooing, his hands moving to grab at Yohan’s asscheeks, fingers digging into the other boy’s skin to spread him open. “Getting a nice close up of Yohan’s pretty little hole?”

Seungwoo curses inwardly for his hand shaking while handling the camcorder, not able to resist anymore, one hand stroking lazily at his cock, the other hand with a firm grip on the camcorder, thumb over the zoom, making his way around their bed to get a view from all angles. It’s a bit hard to give his cock simultaneous attention as he’s filming, but Hangyul only shrugs when he apologizes for the shakiness. “This film is gonna come out like shit, by the way.”

A shot of Hangyul smirking into the camera. “Who cares? The shakiness will make it seem more authentic anyways.”

Seungwoo rolls his eyes from behind the camera.

The sound of Hangyul spitting is loud, and Seungwoo watches as Hangyul rubs it in with his lube-slicked digits, Yohan whining, hips wriggling in a plea for more. “Look at that, puppy is so desperate to be fucked.” Hangyul gives another finger wave for Seungwoo’s benefit, another glob of spit landing perfectly over Yohan. “Yohan here is the one who wanted to be filmed. It probably turns him on, the thought of everyone watching him getting fucked, doesn’t it puppy?”

Seungwoo groans as he zooms in for a clearer shot, Yohan visibly clenching and unclenching, a pretty pink, and he embarrassingly lets out a gasp as he watches Hangyul press his thumb up against Yohan’s hole and then slipping in slightly up to the first knuckle, Yohan sucking Hangyul in easily. “Look at his greedy little hole just waiting to be filled with a cock. Is that what you want, Yohannie?”

“Stop being mean and teasing him, ‘Gyul.” Seungwoo chastises, none too serious. “You’re going to make him camera-shy.”

“Puppy likes when I’m a bit mean, don’t you?” Hangyul brings his hand down over Yohan’s ass, and the other boy lets out a yelp that trails off into a low whine. “Besides, if Yohan is too shy to say what he wants in front of the camera, then it’s only fair that he doesn’t get it. Right, Seungwoo?”

The words make Seungwoo roll his eyes, the façade amusing as out of the two of them, Hangyul is far more likely to indulge Yohan quickly rather than not, proven so in the next few moments, Hangyul suddenly thrusting in a first finger and then a second soon after, working them into Yohan in short, rapid strokes as Seungwoo watches, feeling the precum beading over the tip of his own cock as he fists it. “You’re so good for us puppy. So nice and obedient.” Hangyul glances at him, giving a nod. “Want to tell everyone how good you are?”

Seungwoo strokes Yohan’s cheek, running his fingers through the other boy’s hair before asking, Yohan’s face pressed into their sheets, not visible. “Baby, want to say hi to the camera?”

Yohan’s cheeks are red already, flushed with exertion or embarrassment, Seungwoo is not really sure, but it makes him look pretty and goes straight to his cock, the urge to slide himself into the other boy’s mouth tugging at him. And Seungwoo almost forgets they’re filming, his hand coming up to caress Yohan’s cheek gently, voice soft. “How are you doing baby?”

And Seungwoo is about to get a response when Hangyul decides that it’s an opportune moment for Yohan to be fucked, and Yohan’s eyes immediately squeeze closed tightly, mouth dropping open into a low raspy whine from the back of his throat.

Seungwoo’s glad he caught the moment on film.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	29. Day 29: Petplay (Seungseok)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's not really smut in this, mostly just the soft scene before anything happens. Apologies. ;;

“Hey, kitten.”

Seungyoun pets his boyfriend’s head fondly, fingers digging into Wooseok’s scalp, making sure to avoid the cat ears perched on the other boy’s head, smiling as Wooseok gives him a satisfied purr, the low noise in the back of his throat. His boyfriend has been enormously patient today, Seungyoun having been handed a pile of work for the weekend that he hadn’t expected.

Wooseok has been content to be in his lap for the past few hours, cheek pressed into his thigh, body swung up and over to curl up on their couch, with Seungyoun working at his laptop on the sofa table, in hindsight one of his best purchases, periodically reaching down to give Wooseok a pat. If it wasn’t for the soft mewls for attention once in a while, Seungyoun could almost assume his boyfriend is asleep.

“You’ve been so good, kitten. Thank you for being patient.” And Seungyoun smiles as Wooseok rubs his face up against his sweater, nudging at the crook of his elbow with his nose. “I’m almost done.”

Wooseok doesn’t respond, choosing only to return his head to its prior position, falling silent again. The work takes longer than he promises, and from the deep even rise and fall of Wooseok’s breathing, Seungyoun can tell Wooseok has actually dozed off. He takes a moment to admire his boyfriend, gaze running down the curve of Wooseok’s back, the dip in his lower back near his hips, body twisted somewhat so that Seungyoun can only get a good glimpse of one side of his ass, the light from the lamp casting a glow. And his eyes trail downwards to the tail nestled in between Wooseok’s legs, the butt plug having put in by Seungyoun hours ago, luckily one of their moderately sized ones instead of the usual larger ones Seungyoun has his boyfriend wear for punishment.

He’s reluctant to wake Wooseok when he finishes, his boyfriend looking comfortable and peaceful sleeping in his lap, but he does so anyways, running his hand through Wooseok’s hair until he hears his boyfriend grumble, the objection a clipped hiss at the back of his throat.

“You’ve been so good, kitten.” Seungyoun smiles when he sees Wooseok perk up. “Don’t you want your reward?”

Wooseok whines as Seungyoun tugs at the collar around his boyfriend’s neck, a bit more than gently, and Seungyoun watches as Wooseok swallows. “If you come to bed, I’ll give you your treat.” And he watches, satisfied as Wooseok gets on all fours to follow him to their bedroom, leash pulled taut in his fist.

"Good kitty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	30. Day 30: Breathplay (Ryeonseung)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Choking kink is one of my faves, and Seungwoo has the prettiest hands. Literally, I could talk forever about Seungwoo's hands. Yeah, Seungwoo hands.

Seungyoun stares up at Seungwoo, the other boy going about his business impassively, the first of the pair of leather gloves slipping on to his hand, a fashion statement, the material only coming down far enough to cover his fingers, the back of Seungwoo’s hands bare as well as his palms, Seunyoun tracing the vein with his gaze. They secure at the wrist though, and Seungyoun nearly startles as the button snaps closed, the sound louder than he had expected. It feels like forever, the time it takes Seungwoo to put on the other, long lithe fingers slowly sliding into their proper holes, the leather tight over Seungwoo’s skin. And all Seungyoun can feel is himself _gaping_, his hole fluttering with excitement even as he watches Seungwoo get ready, clenching around the plug that’s been _sitting_ in him the entire day, almost unnoticeable as he had worked at his desk, the dull ache of awareness only apparent when Seungwoo had texted him, a casual one, asking him what he wanted for dinner.

Hardly something to get excited about.

But Seungyoun hadn’t been able to stop the roll of anticipation that had run through him, quickly excusing himself to go to the bathroom, taking a moment to calm his obvious boner.

Seungyoun shivers as Seungwoo trails his gloved hands up his legs, starting from the insides of his ankles, the leather smooth and cold against his skin, up his calves, lightly squeezing at his legs, thumbs brushing up against the backs of his knees, palms sitting heavily on the tops of his kneecaps. And the arousal runs through him as Seungwoo pushes apart slowly, letting his legs fall apart against Seungwoo’s hands, and Seungyoun moans, the action making his hole clench again, sucking on the toy, watching as Seungwoo’s gaze lingers on where the plug is stuffing him full.

And Seungwoo’s hands travel up even further, grasping at the insides of his thighs, gloved fingers stroking against his skin.

He gasps when Seungwoo slides his hand over his cock, the feeling of Seungwoo’s gloves odd and foreign over the tip, the whimper as Seungwoo presses in, smear of precum tracking a wet shiny trail across the fingertips of Seungwoo’s gloves, Seungyoun seeing it catch the light as Seungwoo brings his hand to his mouth, tongue flat and long against the palm of his hand.

Licking Seungyoun’s precum up.

Seungyoun whimpers as Seungwoo brings his hand back down to between his legs, the sudden pressure as Seungwoo hooks his finger into the small loop at the end of the plug, the stretch as it starts to come out, the thickest part inviting him to stay open, Seungwoo letting it just _stay_. But then Seungwoo pulls it out with a _pop_, and Seungyoun whimpers as he feel Seungwoo pushes his gloved thumb in, down to his knuckles.

“Ready?”

Seungyoun nods eagerly, stomach tightening as Seungwoo’s thumb slides out, gaze fixated on Seungwoo’s other hand clutching at his cock, slowly stroking himself. Seungwoo thrusts in deliberately, and Seungyoun grabs at the sheets on the bed, fingers balling up the fabric, the fill of Seungwoo inside him, pressing up against his walls, much fuller than the plug.

And Seungwoo doesn’t move, just keeps him flush against his skin, and Seungyoun shivers as Seungwoo’s hand travels over his stomach, over his chest, dipping into his collarbones, tracing the line on his neck, up to his pulse point, and he feels his breath quicken, Seungwoo splaying his fingers over his skin.

Seungwoo’s thumb is at the side of his throat, other four fingers brushing over his skin, the heel of Seungwoo’s palm pressing against the base of his throat, and Seungyoun whimpers lightly, throat working to swallow, dry with nerves and anticipation.

“Ready, Seungyoun?” Seungwoo gazes at him evenly. “Two taps to stop.”

The first thrust brings about a slight tightening at his neck, the feel of soft pressure, the leather both smooth yet rough against his throat. The second has him rolling his eyes back in pleasure, hand heavy and comforting over his skin, draped prettily over his neck, the slide in quick and effortless, Seungyoun’s hole swallowing Seungwoo’s cock readily.

It’s the third that takes his breath away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


	31. Day 31: Hand Kink (Seunghan)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so lmao, Seungwoo's hands. HAD TO FINISH THIS OFF WITH ONE OF MY FAVORITE THINGS. [blows kisses] Thank you to everyone who's read this at all + made it all the way through. You have all the patience in the world, and I absolutely adore you if you've stuck with through this whole thing.

Yohan is sitting on the lower stone wall lining the road up to his house, watching the hill intently, trying to pretend he isn’t, checking his phone. A few more minutes. Then he’ll see Seungwoo, the older boy always passing by this way after practice, his next door neighbor that he’s had a crush on since high school when he had first tried out for the team. And by some stroke of luck, they had ended up at the same university, Yohan starting his second year, Seungwoo finally finishing up after having opted to do his military service time early.

There, the small figure of Seungwoo at the bottom of the steep hill, the older boy dressed in a suit, backpack slung over one shoulder. And Yohan swings his legs, hands gripping the edge of the wall, unsure of whether he should stay sitting or stand up, too nervous to stay still, his heel tapping against the stone. It doesn’t take Seungwoo long to spot him, about halfway up the hill when he waves, Yohan hesitating for a minute before waving back.

“Hey Yohan.”

Seungwoo graces him with a smile, stopping right in front of him, letting his backpack drop to the ground, and Yohan tries not to seem too eager to talk to Seungwoo, though he is. The older boy’s tie is messy, pulled loose from around his neck, the first few buttons of his shirt undone, and Yohan feels his heart quicken as he spots the edge of Seungwoo’s chest tattoo, a rare glimpse.

“How are you doing?”

It’s only when Seungwoo’s tongue flicks out, waiting for Yohan’s response, that he realizes the older boy is holding a popsicle, about a quarter gone, melting under the hot afternoon sun, a bright orange. And Yohan almost forgets to respond, too focused on the slide of Seungwoo’s tongue against the popsicle, long and pink next to the orange.

“Yohan?” Seungwoo gives him a questioning look, laughing lightly at his confused stare. “Did you want some?”

And his mouth is saying _yes_ before his mind can catch up, not really realizing until Seungwoo is offering it to him, popsicle a hairs’ breadth away from his lips.

“Open your mouth.”

Yohan does it without thinking, the words seemingly an order coming from Seungwoo’s lips, even as the older boy is smiling languidly at him, and Yohan feels the slow push, the cold against his teeth as Seungwoo feeds him the popsicle, the sweetness of orange filling his mouth. And Yohan expects that Seungwoo is going to hand him over the stick, perhaps letting him have the rest.

What he doesn’t expect is for Seungwoo to continue feeding him.

But he does, pushing the popsicle gently in and out of his mouth, and Yohan sucks at the popsicle, feeling the heat flushing his cheeks as Seungwoo stares at him as he works the treat into his mouth.

Yohan wonders if he’s imagining Seungwoo’s gaze darkening, the older boy looking at him almost _hungrily_ as he keeps on going. And he’s not sure whether it’s meant to _be_ anything at all beyond what it is, not until Seungwoo pulls it out of his mouth completely, looking at him pensively, a moment of stillness. All Yohan can recall thinking is how long and pretty looking Seungwoo’s fingers are, elegant, spinning dreams from his fingertips, before they’re in his mouth, dragging across his tongue, heavy.

And Yohan closes his eyes, a heady want filling his head as Seungwoo steadily thrusts his fingers in, Yohan greedily licking the sweetness off of Seungwoo’s skin, tongue lapping to clean the drip of the popsicle that had made its way to Seungwoo’s fingers, a tangy orange. He’s only half-aware of the noises that come from his mouth, not sure how it’s possible that he’s making such a mixture of mewls and whines when Seungwoo has him so full, to the brim with his fingers.

Seungwoo’s low groan makes his eyes flutter open, the invitation in his eyes apparent.

“Yohan, do you want to come over?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments, kudos, and feedback are always appreciated!
> 
> Twitter: [@sidestickienote](https://twitter.com/sidestickienote)  
CuriousCat: [@sidestickienote](https://curiouscat.qa/sidestickienote)


End file.
